To the Amusement Park
by animefreakculicious
Summary: Kagome won to tickets two an amusement park and invites Inuyasha who had never gone. do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will finally have some time alone with know interruptions?And what happens to the others? read to find out.
1. The winnig tickets

**To the Amusement Park :PART 1**

**CHAPTER 1: THE WINNING TICKETS**

"Yay! I can't believe it I won two tickets to Sugoi-land." Kagome said excitedly.

"Wow congratulations dear." Her mother said cheerfully. "Who are planning to go with?" Her mother asked.

"Inu-Yasha. I guess." Kagome answered.

"Inu-Yasha. You mean that man with the dog ears? I don't think that's a good idea dear, I mean have you ever seen a demon going to the fair. ?"

"No, but he's not only a demon you know he's also half human." Kagome said.

"Fine you do what you want ok!" "Thank mom, bye guys see later." Kagome hugged her mother and waved goodbye to her family.

"Bye" everyone said.

"Ok. I hope Inu-Yasha will come with me."

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"hmpf. I was just coming to get you. You took so long to return. Inu-Yasha angrily said.

"I know I know, but I have a good reason this time." She said happily.

"Ya. What? This had better be good." Inuyasha asked. Waiting for an answer.

"I won two tickets to Sugoi-land!" said Kagome jumping up and down.

"What's Sugoi-land?" He asked all confused.

"Oh! It's a great place where you can amuse yourself. You can go on rides eat, lots of things. Well… Inu-Yasha I was wondering if you… you…"

"Oh come on spit it out already." Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Would you like to go with me?" Kagome blushed with relief. "**No way!**" Inu-yasha scoffed, shaking his head.

"**Why not?**" Kagome asked angrily.

"Cuz, we have to finish finding the Shikon shards." He answered. "_Kagome is asking me out. I really want to go. Now I know she's ticked off, or I hurt her feelings. She's going to "sit" me for sure." _Inu-yasha thought.

"**Rrr**… that's all you care about, finding those stupid jewel shards, only to become a full demon. Kagome, I need your help to find the jewel shards, Kagome you're the only one who can find them, Kagome, Kagome…" She said sarcastically.

"**Rrr**…"

"**Rrr**…"

"Um, maybe Inu-Yasha it's best if you go with Kagome." Miroku suggested.

"Ya, you two can sure use a break after that last encounter with Naraku." Sango agreed.

"Inu-yasha, please." Kagome asked politely, staring at his gold orbs. "_Damn, those eyes again I can't say know to those eyes."_ Inu-yasha thought, staring through her warm eyes as well. **Arggg**… fine I'll go! But you all owes me."

"Yes!" Kagome said. "We will have to go now or it'll get all packed with people and it won't be as much fun."

"**Now? **what a hassle." Inu-Yasha said annoyed.

"Don't worry guys I won't forget your goodies from there."

"Thanks Kagome" everyone said. "Well, see ya." Kagome said as she waved to her friends.

"Bye, you two be careful." Miroku warned cautiously. "Thanks. Come on Inu-yasha." Kagome said. "Rrr…" Inu-yasha growled to himself, following her.

Jump into the well

"Aww, I wish I could go with Kagome too." Shippo sighed.

"I know, but it was for the best, they can sure use some time alone." Sango said.

"Meow" Kilala agreed.


	2. On the Road

**CHAPTER 2: ON THE ROAD**

"Wait here Inu-Yasha, I'm just gonna get our packs." Kagome said.

Inu-Yasha nodded. "Alright. Hmm? Oh. Buyo."

"Hi dear, here to get your packs I presume, well made them for you. I put "things" for Inu-Yasha too."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said, turning around to leave with their packs.

"Oh, and Kagome take the car keys. I trust you. Be careful. "

Kagome smiled. " Thanks mom I won't let you down." Kagome winked.

"Bye" her mother waved. "Bye." She waved back.

"Ha ha he he." Inu-Yasha laughed.

"prr… prr…"

"hmm? So, Inu-Yasha I see you're not torturing Buyo anymore she's happy. Hm hm." Kagome giggled.

Inu-Yasha scratched behind Buyo's ear.

"Ok lets get going shall we."Kagome suggested.

"Hm hm alright. See ya Buyo." Inu-yasha waved.

"Meow."

Kagome and Inu-yasha walked down the hundred steps to the car. Kagome unlocked Inu-Yasha's door to the car.

"Here get in." Kagome insisted opening the door.

"Huh? Get in where? Not in that weird contraption. Un un. No way." Inu-Yasha shook his head.

"Yes you have to. We can't travel by foot, its way too far." Kagome explained.

"Fine." Inu-yasha scoffed going in the car.

Kagome walked over to her side and unlocked her door and slipped inside.

start the car

"What the fuck was that?" Inu-yasha asked startled.

"The car, that's how it starts." Kagome explained. "Ok buckle up." Kagome said, as she buckled hers.

Inu-yasha watched how she pulled over a belt and fastened it in a fastener. He did the same.

"Now let's hit the road." Kagome declared. "_I know I'm underage byone year, but I can do this come on Kagome don't don't let mama down."_ Kagome thought.

"Huh? What the fuck is going on? How the hell are we moving without doing anything?" Inu-yasha asked confused and surprised as ever.

"Relax, Inu-yasha the car is supposed to move like this." Kagome told him annoyed.

"Oh ok." He said calming down.

"Listen I know its your first time travelling in a vehicle, but you have to keep quiet I won't be able to concentrate if you keep freaking out. You still can chat with me but please don't freak out on me. Especially do not argue with me. You understand." Kagome asked, waiting for an answer from the hanyou beside her.

"Hmpf, alright." Inu-yasha obeyed, rolling his golden eyes. "_You're the one who is always mad." _Inu-yasha mumbled. "So where is this cool place? And how far are we going?" Inu-yasha asked.

"It's at the other end of the city. And is about two hours away from here." Kagome answered.

"**What two hours?**" yelled Inu-yasha.

Kagome gave him a cold dagger glare.

"Oops I mean what two hours?" whispered Inu-yasha.

"Yes, I told you it's far." Kagome said.

"Oh boy this is going to be a long ride." Inu-yasha whispered to himself.

"Alright Inu-yasha I'm going to warn you first we are reaching the highway." Kagome warned.

"Huh? What's a highway?" Inu-yasha asked.

Kagome ignored his question and started to press on the gas.

Inu-yasha was being pushed back in his seat. "Whoa!" Inu-yasha said his eyes widened.

Kagome laughed. " Ha ha"

"I think I can get used to this." Inu-yasha said laying back.

**Honk honk "Watch where you're driving you bastard. Can't you see I'm driving here? **Kagome yelled.

Inu-yasha watched Kagome cursing at the man through her window.

"Gosh, people these days they have no manners at all." Kagome mumbled angrily. "Hmm? Oh, sorry Inu-yasha. Sometimes people get on your nerves and you just want to shout it out. This is why I need concentration because fools like him do crazy stunts on the road and could cause accidents." Kagome explained.

"Ya whatever you meant." Inu-yasha said confused.

"Hm… right you don't understand a thing in this era." Kagome said, not looking at him.

"Alright I think we are closer, maybe another hour or less." Kagome said.

"Sigh, still. Ok I guess I can handle it." Inu-yasha said politely. "_Even though I despise manners, but after hearing Kagome mumble about people not having manners I think she's including me." _Inu-yasha thought looking at Kagome concentrating on the road.

Kagome spotted the hanyou starring at her. "Umm… Inu-yasha, is something the matter?" Kagome asked the starring hanyou.

"Hmm, nothing. You should keep concentrating on the road." Inu-yasha suggested.

"Ya, right." Kagome smiled. Kagome turned to face the road again. "_Hmm… Inu-yasha looks tense about something._" Kagome pondered. Kagome turned her eye and found the hanyou sleeping. Kagome turned her head and was about to wake him. Kagome paused. "I should just let him sleep." Kagome whispered, as she turned back to concentrate on the road and smiled.

"Aww, I miss Kagome already." Shippo whimpered. "I wonder when they are coming back." Shippo whined, as he looked at his reflection in the stream near Kaede's hut. splash A fish popped up and messed he's reflection. "Aunn.' He whined again, as tears started to form.

"Shippo, what's the matter." Sango asked him, sitting beside him.

Shippo wiped his eyes quickly. "N-nothing." Shippo lied.

"Hmm… Shippo I know you by now. You can tell me anything." Sango said.

"Alright." Shippo gave in sniffling. "I miss Kagome she's been gone for a while." Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo, I've seen you upset before, but never seen you this upset before. What makes you so depressed this time?" Sango asked.

"Well… because Inu-yasha is the only one who can to Kagome's time and we can't. He also gets to go to some place fun. Hmm!" Shippo answered angrily.

"I know, but we can't do anything to change that, and as we said earlier, it would be best if they can go together. So much has happened between them. So I think it's for the best." Sango said.

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Agreed.

There. Did the second chapter. Thanks for reviewing. If you write reviews I'll make chapter three if you do not I won't jk. When u r reviewing please make them long well see ya.


	3. The arrival

**CHAPTER 3: THE ARRIVAL**

"Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha! We're here." Kagome whispered, shaking slightly.

Inu-yasha swivelled his right ear from where Kagome was calling him. "Hmm…" He opened his golden orbs slowly. "_Wow!_" Inu-yasha thought. All he saw was the bright sun light shining on the huge sign spelling out the word 'Sugoi-Land,' the high point of a mountain with people on carts falling down, he also saw a rotating object in the park, and a long line at the entrance. "So, this is 'Sugoi-Land,' eh."

"Yes and I'm so excited." The cheerful teenager said. She turned in the parking lot and parked the car as close to the entrance as possible, opened the trunk, took out their packs waiting for the sleepy hanyou to get out of the car. "Come on, Inu-yasha."

The hanyou came out of the car and stretched. "Alright, I'm out happy."

"Yes. Now lets go." Kagome said pulling him towards the entrance. "Man, there's already a long line. See told you it'll get packed. Sigh, alright, guess we have no choice but to wait." Kagome said depressively.

" Sigh." Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome and passed everyone.

"Inu-yasha you can't do that, these people were waiting here longer than us." Kagome said.

"Listen, do you actually want to wait in this huge line just for giving the tickets?" Inu-yasha asked.

"No, but…" Kagome said not finishing her sentence.

"Good then lets go." Inu-yasha said.

"Fine." Kagome said. "_He always loves to cheat his way out of situations like these._" Kagome thought, as the both squeezed their way through the crowd of angry people. "Um… Inu-yasha I don't think this is a good idea. He he." She said nervously.

"Be quiet." Inu-yasha said grudgingly.

"Oh, good we are next." Kagome declared.

"You see, was that so difficult?" Inu-yasha said sarcastically.

"How many people are you?" The ticket employee asked.

"Oh no, we won the tickets." Kagome corrected.

"Alright, may I see them please?" The employee asked.

"Sure." Kagome reached inside her purse and handed the tickets. "Here."

"Thanks." The employee said, punching holes in them.

"Thank you." Kagome said politely.

"No problem. Now you see that man over there? Go to him and he'll give you bracelets. Well that said have fun." The employee smiled. The employee stared at Inu-yasha following Kagome to the next booth.

Inu-yasha turned around and stared back at her.

The employee turned away quickly getting back to her business.

Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow and shrugged and kept on following.

Kagome reached to the next booth. "Hello, may I have your tickets please?" the employee asked.

"Ya, here" Kagome said handing the tickets.

The employee placed the tickets in his blue apron and handed out their bracelets. "Here you go young lady."

"Thanks." Kagome said politely again

"You are very welcome." The employee smiled and watched them walk away. The employee started to stare at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha turned and faced him as well.

The man turned his head away and went back to business.

"Uh… Kagome, why is everyone staring at me for?" Inu-yasha asked looking at the staring crowd as Kagome helped him put on his bracelet.

Shocked Kagome remembered. Kagome pulled Inu-yasha into a corner away from the staring crowd.

Inu-yasha was confused and asked. "What's wrong now!"

"Shh. Just quick put these clothes on while I'll just stand here." Kagome said, without explaining leaving the hanyou confused.

Inu-yasha just followed her instructions and opened the bag, took out the weird clothes and put them on.

Kagome waited leaning on the wall.

Inu-yasha came from his hiding spot and showed Kagome.

The 15 year old teenager was astonished.

Inu-yasha was now a male teenager from the present. Inu-yasha was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a Ying and Yang sign on the front, dark blue shorts, red shoes, and his favourite blue and red cap. "Arrgh… this is so embarrassing and these shoes are killing me." Inu-yasha complained.

"It's adorable." Kagome exclaimed. "_Actually he looks hot._" She thought looking at him.

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome took another glance "_Hmm… his fangs and claws still show but that'll do._" She thought.

Inu-yasha placed his regular clothes in the pack.

"Inu-yasha take the sack with you it's yours, but don't forget it anywhere." She added. Then they were off.

"Houshi- Sama." Sango called.

"Huh?" Miroku turned towards her.

"Um… I think it's best if we should carry Shippo to his friend. What's her name again?" Sango asked.

"Satsuki." He reminded her.

"Right, I think it's best for him. He seems awfully upset." Sango Declared.

"Yes, I think it was a wise decision. There's nothing for him to do here, and besides he hasn't seen his friend for awhile." Miroku agreed.

"Shippo!" They both called.

"Yes." He answered.

"Would you like to visit Satsuki again?" Miroku asked looking at the young fox.

"Of course, I haven't seen her for ages." Shippo said. He started blushing.

Sango was glad to see her friend happy, and she smiled while petting the sleeping Kilala on her lap. "We think you could visit her for a day or so." Sango added.

"Really?" Shippo asked.

They both nodded.

"What if Kagome and Inu-yasha comes back?" Shippo asked more.

"I heard they'll stay there for a day." Miroku said.

"Ok, so when are we leaving?" Shippo asked again.

"After lunch how about that?" Sango answered. "Now, are there any other questions you'd like to ask?" She teased.

"Hmm… hmm… no" Shippo giggled.

"See, told it was a good idea." Sango whispered.

"You're always right Sango." Miroku whispered back.

Rub. Rub

"Rrr…"

**Slap!**

"**Ahh!**" Miroku yelled.

Kilala woke up.

"**Do you mind, Miroku. Keep your hands to yourself pervert!**" Sango angrily said, grinding her teeth.

Kilala and Shippo's eyes widened.

Shippo thought to himself. "_What an idiot he never learns._"

"Ha ha ha." Miroku laughed sarcastically, rubbing his cheek, where Sango's hand had touched him, as the mark still beats with pain.

Sorry I took long making the third chapter. You know school. Well thanks to my reviewers. More reviews more chapters. So come on write reviews and can u make them long. Thanks well see ya.


	4. Inuyasha's first ride and shippo meets s...

**CHAPTER 4: INU-YASHA'S FIRST RIDE AND SHIPPO MEETS SATSUSKI ONCE AGAIN.**

This chapter will be long so, be prepared.

DESCLAIMER: I do not I repeat I do not own Inu-yasha.

"Don't take that bracelet off from around your wrist. It indicates the employees here you paid or just snuck in. You got that." Kagome warned.

"Keh." Inu-yasha scoffed. "You make me feel like I'm baby. But fine I won't take it off."

"Good now wait here till I get keys for our lockers." She declared.

"Hmpf." Inu-yasha said, crossing his arms as he watched the miko walking towards some weird machine that people place money in and a key comes out. "Hmm? What that?" He pondered running to the fiery object ahead.

Kagome placed the dollar coin in the slot then a key came out the other. "Inu-yasha I got the keys for our…" Kagome, not finishing her sentence as she turned around to find the hanyou not there. "Inu-yasha? Where did you go off to?" Kagome asked, looking around for the missing hanyou. "_Don't tell he ran beyond by himself he'll get lost for sure._" Kagome thought. shocked dropped all her things on the ground. "**Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha, where are you?**" She yelled, looking for him through the crowd of people pushing her way through.

"What the hell is this thing Inu-yasha asked looking at the fiery object. It was a dragon that blew fire. "What the fuck? So, you wanna play rough eh?" Inu-yasha said talking to the object. "You're lucky I don't have my Tetsaiga I would slice you into ribbons. But I still can use my claws." Inu-yasha insured the object, as he attacked at it. Hmm? Oops. It seems it was not real" He said. twitch "Kagome?" Inu-yasha heard the yelling teenager. "_Oh shit, I was not supposed to move from that spot. She's gonna kill me._" He thought.

"Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha!" Kagome still yelled looking around for him.

Inu-yasha left the destroyed object and started back for the spot he was not suppose to move from. "Kagome, I'm over here." Inu-yasha yelled.

Kagome turned to his calling voice. "There he is." She observed.

They had finally caught up with each other.

"Inu-yasha I had told you not to move from that very spot." Kagome Stated.

"_Oh damn here comes the word._" Inu-yasha thought, ready for it.

"You had me worried. But I'm just glad you came back." Kagome sighed with relief. hugging

Inu-yasha blushed. "_She was worried…about me?_" he thought. "Keh I was gonna come back." Pretending not to show his glowing red face.

Kagome released him and looked up. "Where did you go?" she asked puzzled.

"Um… well… I just went walking around." He lied.

"Ok." Not believing a word he said. shocked "Oh no my things." Kagome rushed to her stuff. "Thank God, no stole them yet." She sighed. She opened their locker. "Here hand me your pack." Putting her hands out ready to stick the rest of it the junk inside. Kagome took out a little knapsack, and shoved the rest in. she locked and placed the key in her purse then zipped it. "If we'll start to get hungry we can go eat at Wacdnalds." Kagome added. "Now lets be off shall we?" Kagome suggested. Inu-yasha nodded.

"So, which ride do you wanna go on?" she asked

"Hmm… how about… that one. It's called the Dragon." He answered, pointing at the ride.

"I love that ride. Let's go." She insisted pulling him by his hand making him blush.

Meanwhile back in the past…

"Ok, I done." Shippo said with excitement.

"Alright." Sango smiled. "Kilala!"

"Meow" transform "Roar"

Shippo jumped on. "Come on Miroku lets go."

"Alright, I'm coming." Miroku said.

"Ye all be careful now, I hear they're plenty of demons lately." Kaede warned.

"Yes." Miroku agreed.

"Bye lady Kaede." Sango waved.

"_Oh, Satsuki you'll be so surprised._" Shippo thought.

Back to Kagome and Inu-yasha…

"Here we are." Kagome declared.

"Arrgh… more waiting. What a bother." Inu-yasha complained.

"Ya I hate waiting too." She agreed. "But the line isn't so bad."

"What time is it Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked.

Kagome pulled up her sleeve. "It's exactly 12pm. That means we still have time to get to the party later on tonight at the hotel." Kagome answered.

"Hmm? What party?" He asked.

"Oh good we're next." Kagome said, completely ignoring his question.

"Kagome, why are the walls and floor vibrating." He asked.

"It's the ride that's moving inside." She explained.

"Oh ok." He understands.

"Great, it's finally our turn. Sigh but there's no space in the front we'll have to sit in the back then." She said. "Hey, Inu-yasha can you help me pulled down the bar please?" She asked.

The employee came to check all the bars if they're properly locked in. Then went back to the buttons and pressed the green button. Then they were off.

"Here we go." Inu-yasha declared.

"Yup." She smiled.

"This ride is slow." He complained.

"It's slow now but we will go faster soon." She said.

"Ya we're really going fast." He mumbled.

"We are at the top here we go." Kagome said nervously, gripping the bar harder.

"Ahh!" Everyone screamed except Inu-yasha of course.

"Hahaha, this isn't scary." Inu-yasha declared. "This is so cool eh Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yahh, rrealy cool." Kagome answered nervously, grasping the bar firmly.

"Oh come on." Inu-yasha wined.

"Yay, it's over." Kagome cheered. "That ride was just a warm up alright time for next ride what do you wanna go on now." She asked.

"Hmpf, I dunno how about that one. The one with those carts falling down that mountain. That looks pretty cool." He answered, pointing younder.

"Oh that's the "Youkai" ride it's fun alright also on the scary side." She agreed.

"Keh, ya right, you said that for the ride we just got off I'm not scared, but you sure are." Inu-yasha teased.

"I'm not scared. I'm just saying for your sake." She lied.

"Hmm… ya, prove it." He teased again.

"Alright I'll show you,** let's go!**" She hollered.

"Alright." The hanyou smirked, watching the teenager storming towards their direction.

There finally done this chapter. Sorry took really long I had rehearsals non stop. If you send more reviews(long one's) I'll always make long chapters for you and go quicker with them. But if you don't hmm… well c ya. Lol 


	5. Inuyasha's desguise reavled and Shippo's...

**CHAPTER 5: INU-YASHA'S DESGUISE REAVLED AND SHIPPO'S CONFESSION**

"Hey, Inu-yasha, why don't we try this ride first?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? What ride?" He asked back.

"That one." She pointed.

"Flying chairs? You really wanna go there?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Ya, come on it'll be fun." Kagome insisted.

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice." Inu-yasha sighed.

"The line in this one is not so bad. We'll be next this ride tales up plenty of people." Kagome said.

"_Do I care?_" Inu-yasha thought.

"Oh, you see I told you we'll be next. Come on quickly I wanna get good seats." Kagome said, pulling Inu-yasha by his hand, and pushed through. "here we'll sit outside. You'll get a better view of the park." Kagome said, buckling in her chair.

Inu-yasha did the same yawn

The employee came and checked everyone's belt, then went behind the machine and pressed a few buttons. Then the ride started to lift.

"Why are we lifting off the ground?" Inu-yasha asked.

"You'll see." Kagome replied, annoyed with his questions.

The ride started to turn slowly than faster and in the air.

"Wow, the park is pretty big" Inu-yasha said.

"Ya, I know it's beautiful. Don't' you think?" Kagome asked

"Ya." He agreed.

A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere.

"shocked my cap. It blew off." Inu-yasha told Kagome.

"What? Oh no, your ears are showing." Kagome declared. "Everyone will see you are a demon." Kagome said in shock.

The ride finally ended. Kagome unbuckled hers helping Inu-yasha.

"Kagome you are still treating me like a kid." Inu-yasha growled

"Forget that, let's just find your cap." She said. But before she could do anything everyone stared at them.

"_Oh shit. Now everyone staring can't do anything now._" Inu-yasha thought.

"_Now everyone for sure knows you're a demon and worked so hard keeping it as a secret. I should've listened to mom; I always hate it when I'm jinxed by her._" Kagome also thought.

Everyone stared at Inu-yasha in awe. Someone finally spoke. "Hey that's a great costume for the party tonight."

"_What the hell. They still haven't figured it out yet? These people are denser than I thought._" Kagome thought.

"Hmm? What par…oww!" Inu-yasha yelped.

"Just go along with it, will ya." Kagome whispered, stepping on his foot.

"He he." Kagome gave a fake smile to the crowd.

"Ya can't wait to see you two at the party." Another said.

"Here's your cap." One said handing it.

"Thanks." Kagome replied. Then the crowd vanished getting back to their business.

Kagome let out her breath. "That was a close one." Kagome placing his cap back on.

"Kagome, what were those mortals talking about? Some party tonight." Inu-yasha asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you, we are staying in the inn tonight. It was part of the prize." Kagome explained.

"What! We're staying here for the whole day!" Inu-yasha shouted loudly.

"Inu-yasha! Can you stop yelling like that, it is irritating." Kagome yelled. "Listen, there's going to be a party for all the winners who won tickets. I guess some of those people were winners too." Kagome explained.

"Arrgg… well I guess we don't have a choice." Inu-yasha said, starting to walk towards the "Youkai" ride.

"Oh come on, Inu-yasha, cheer up will ya?" You never like new news." Kagome said miserably, jogging towards him. "That's also why I've brought huge bags, our clothes are in there. I suppose you can wear your kimono for the night. The people will think it's a costume. Like at my school play." Kagome said remembering the event, smiling. "Hm hm." She giggled.

"_Hmm…I guess it wouldn't be so bad to stay here for the night._" He thought. "Kagome, we have our own room right?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Ya, of course why?"she asked.

"_good_." He thought. "Nothing, just asking." He replied.

"But of course there's two beds so we can sleep on separate beds." Kagome added.

"_Sucks! I wouldn't mind if there was only one bed. Anyway, it would be out of the question if I asked. But it would be nice though." Inu-yasha though, imagining._

"Inu-yasha? Something wrong? You stopped walking." Kagome asked.

Inu-yasha snapped back to reality. "Nothing lets just get going." He answered.

"_hmm…is it just me or is Inu-yasha kinda tense about something._" Kagome thought.

Now back to Shippo and Satsuki.

"So, Satsuki are you alright living with the headman of the village?" Shippo asked polity as possible, trying not to make her sad.

"Ya, but I preferred staying at my old hut where my brother and I lived, until that horrible demon destroyed it." Satsuki answered.

"Oh ya that demon. I'm sorry Satsuki." Shippo apologized.

"Huh? Why?" Satsuki asked, in concern.

"It's my entire fault. That demon was supposed to come after me from the start. So it can get the jewel shards Kagome has, but it knew that we became friends so… it came after you. It's my fault it's my fault." Shippo repeated in a quiet tone.

"No it's no ones fault but mine, because I didn't believe that my brother had passed away. I wouldn't have fallen in that demon's trap." Satsuki said, clenching her fist. "I was such a fool. Heh."

"You're not a fool, Satsuki you're a strong clever girl." Shippo disagreed, comforting her. "Satsuki I have a confession to tell you. Um… I'm also an orphan. My mother died when I was born and my father was slain by a horrible beast named Manten, from the Thunder Brothers." Shippo said lowering his head. "He has slain my father, because he had a shard of the Shikon Jewel. The Thunder Brothers slays every demon or human who posses it, until Kagome and Inu-yasha came along" Shippo smiled raising his voice. "They helped me avenge my father. And this is why I spend I tag along with them. I mostly joined them because Kagome's there. Inu-yasha can be a real jerk sometimes. He always strikes me in the head, but I never worry because Kagome is always there to deal with him, anyway, I ended up hanging with them because I don't want to end up alone." Shippo confessed.

"Shippo, you can always stay here with me if you like, it seems like you've been in many battles lately. You can stay here forever, if you like." Satsuki offered.

"_Forever? Hmm…_" Shippo thought.

Now back to Sango and Miroku.

"Sango I'm going for a relaxing walk in the forest." Miroku said.

"Wait, I'll come with you, we should relax as well. We hadn't relaxed in ages." Sango said. "Kilala, you stay here with Kaede to keep her company ok."

"Meow." Kilala obeyed.

"I'm taking my Hiraikotsu, just to be on the safe side. Since Naraku's gone you'll never know we'll run into many demons." Sango said with caution.

"Right." Miroku agreed taking his sutras with him.

"By the time ye get back supper will be made." Kaede told them.

"Thanks Kaede." Sango replied.

Then they were off.


	6. Kagome gets sick and Satsuki's hide out

**CHAPTER 6: Kagome gets sick and Satsuki's Hide Out**

"Hmm? What's that?" Inu-yasha asked, pointing at the rotating object.

"Hmm…? Oh that! It's called "Gravitational." Kagome answered.

"Is that the spaceship you said that as… astr…what was that word again." Inu-yasha pondered, scratching his head.

"Astronaut, you mean?" Kagome jumped into his thinking mode.

"Ya, well is it?" he asked.

"Yes, so you were paying attention to my conversation. I thought you were more interested in noodles than space travel." Kagome said, remembering him stuffing his face with ramen. "hm hm." Kagome giggled.

"Can we go on it? I want to experience being in a spaceship." Inu-yasha asked.

"Oh. Didn't you want go on the "Youkai" ride. Kagome reminded

"yaa… that can wait. Besides, it seems you are avoiding this ride. Are you afraid" Inu-yasha teased her.

"Ha. Me scared ya right. I was just saying for your sake but sure if you want to." Kagome said.

"Have you been on this ride before?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Dozens of time." Kagome answered. They both waited in line.

"I hear music inside." Inu-yasha declared, twitching his ear.

"Really? That means we have the dj inside." Kagome said excitedly.

"What the fuck is a dj?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Watch your language! A dj is short for disc jockey." Kagome replied angrily.

"And that would be…"

"It's a person who mixes music with another. It's hard to explain. You'll know once we enter." She explained as hard as she can. "Oh good we are next. Yes we do have one cool let's sit here."

Inu-yasha sat besides her helping her pull down the bar.

"Are you ready?" The dj yelled.

"YA!" everyone screamed except for Inu-yasha of course.

The door closed. Then the ride started rotating. Music played loudly. Everyone's seats are going up in a wave formation. The ship turned faster. Then the gravity started producing

"_I can't move. Is this some sort of trick?_" Inu-yasha thought

As if Kagome, can read his mind said. "No, Inu-yasha, this is how you feel in a space ship." Kagome said. "_Oh boy, I'm getting dizzy. This is why I didn't want to come on this ride." _Kagome thought.

"**Remix!**" the dj yelled, ripping the record.

The ride was over. Everyone got off their seats and went single file out the door. Kagome and Inu-yasha came out last.

"I think I'd rather stay on the ground, "thank you." Now I hate gravity." Inu-yasha said sarcastically.

Kagome came out behind him wobbling out the door. She was about to collapse, until Inu-yasha caught her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inu-yasha asked, looking at her in concern.

"Ya…just feeling nauseous. That ride always gives me headaches, the gravity on it is really hard on me." Kagome explained, still rubbing her throbbing head.

"Kagome is this why you tried to avoid this ride?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Ya… but I didn't want to spoil your fun so I went on anyway. Hehe." Kagome answered.

"Kagome you idiot, your health is more important." Inu-yasha said.

"Ya guess you're right… oww… my head…" Kagome said, rubbing her head in agony.

"Hey, I think you should sit down for awhile." Inu-yasha insisted.

"Naa… I'll be fine. Let's go towards the roller coaster." Kagome rebelled.

"Are you sure?" Inu-yasha asked, still concerned.

"Um, ya ya." She lied.

"Kagome, I can smell, you're still sick." Inu-yasha said, not believing one word out of her mouth.

"I guess you're right I think I should rest for awhile. I'm still kinda wobbly anyway." Kagome said, finally giving in.

Inu-yasha is helped her get to the nearest bench. "Aww. There." Inu-yasha said in relaxation.

"Thanks." Kagome said. Kagome took of her knapsack and rummaged through it looking for something..

"What are you searching for?" the hanyou asked, curiously. "

"Something, hey can you ran over to the stand there and buy me a water bottle please? Here's 50 cents." Kagome asked, explaining to him pointing to the stand.

"Sure." He obeyed.

Kagome still searched for a bottle of Advil. "Aww… here it is." She cheered. Kagome waited till Inu-yasha came back.

He finally arrived handing over the water bottle. "Here." He said.

"Thanks." Kagome thanked, taking the bottle and opened up the cap of the Advil. She took one and plopped it inside her mouth and drank some water to help her swallow it better.

Inu-yasha just watched and asked…"Kagome what did you put in your mouth besides the water?"

"What? This?" Kagome asked showing the bottle. "This is medicine to help the headache go away." Kagome explained. "oh one more favour, may I lay on your lap? My head's still throbbing I can sure lay my head a bit." She asked.

"Uhh… ya." Inu-yasha reacted by her question.

"Thanks." Kagome said. Kagome lain her head on Inu-yasha's lap.

"_This reminds me of the time, Kagome first witnessed of me becoming a human, on the new moon, when I had gotten poisoned by that ridiculous spider demon. Now she's laying on mine._" Inu-yasha thought. blush

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha I'm wasting time." Kagome apologised.

"Ahh…don't' blame yourself it's not your fault, it's mine." Inu-yasha said.

"Huh?" The teenaged girl lifted her head a bit glancing at Inu-yasha who was looking straight forward.

"I'm the one who got you into this mess in the first place. I was so excited and teased you, that you were too scared to go on, but once you had gotten ill I felt guilty." Inu-yasha told her.

"Uh…" Kagome couldn't continue her sentence. Inu-yasha placed his index finger on her lips.

"Be quite will you. You always talk too much even if you have a headache. If you talk that'll only make your headache worse and I know that." Inu-yasha interrupted.

"Hmm…" Kagome smiled. " Thanks."

Meanwhile…

"Shippo I want to show you something." Satsuki said, said standing up ready to show him.

"Ok." Shippo said, getting up and followed her.

They both ran down the hill towards her old hut

"Here?" Shippo asked.

"No. Follow me it's right behind these woods." She instructed.

They both ran to the other end of the woods.

Pant, pant "Herepant we are." She said, exhausted.

"Huh? What is this?" The little fox asked.

"Welcome to my secret hideout. You are the only one who knows about, but please don't tell anyone. I trust you, ok?" She warned.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Shippo promised.

The hideout has a tall tree blooming fresh blossoms, a wonderful view of the lake, and a little hut she made by herself. The hut was a little crooked, but that's ok.

"Wow it's beautiful and you found this and no one knows about it. Awesome when did you find it?" he asked.

"I found it two days after my hut has been destroyed." Satsuki answered, climbing the big tree.

"Can you help me up?' Shippo asked. "I'm too short. Hahahaha." Teasing himself.

"Hmm hmm." She laughed along.

"Wow what an awesome view. I see the village from here." Shippo declared.

"Cool, huh." Satsuki smiled. "Oh try this fruit it's delicious." Satsuki offered picking one from the tree.

"mmm… delicious." He agreed. "Oh I should tell the headman I'm staying for a bit."

"Ya, lets head back then." Satsuki agreed. "_He plans to go back; well I don't blame him he has been with his friends for along time. It must be hard to decide._" Satsuki thought.

"Uh! There. Jump down I'll catch you." Satsuki yelled.

"No I can get myself down its ok." Shippo said. "Heya! There. See I told I can do it." Shippo boasted.

"Lets go.' She declared.

They both held hands walking back together towards the village.

Now, to Miroku and Sango.

They both walked through the woods finding a nice place to rest.

"Yawn. This is great, just we needed. Right, Sango?" Miroku asked stretching, as they finally found a nice place to rest.

"Oh ya." She agreed. "I just hope nothing disturbs us." Sango agreed, looking around for any signs of demons.

"Sango, you worry too much, you don't need to look around for demons, we're on break." Miroku said, calming her down.

"Ya guess you're right. I worry too much." She agreed.

"Now then, what do want to do since we are alone?" he asked.

"Uh… what do you mean?" Sango asked, blushing.

"Well, since we are alone. We can do whatever we want." He said, touching her shoulder.

"We can?" she asked.

"Oww! Damn, today is just not going may way." A woman said, as tripped over a rock, rubbing her leg.

"Hmm is everything alright miss?" Miroku asked going towards her.

Sango put head down her hair covering her eyes.

"Ya just having a bad day that's all." She answered.

"Here let me help you." Miroku offered, lifting her up while touching her backside.

"Thank you kind monk." The woman thanked being on her way.

"Wait, before you go can you answer one question?" the monk asked.

"Sure, how can I help you?" she asked.

Miroku held her hand.

"_Oh no here he goes again._" Sango thought watching him.

"Would you consider bearing my child?" he asked.

"Uh…" the woman blinked.

Sango pulled Miroku's ear.

"Ahh…" he yelped.

"Sorry I can't help myself around such beauties." Miroku apologised.

The woman gave him a cold stare went on her way. "This is a bad day…" she mumbled walking further and further away.

"Miroku, I can't believe you, you can't stop being perverted for only five seconds, you're hopeless." Sango yelled.

"He he." He smiled sarcastically, scratching his head.

Sorry people you might hate me. I take so long to finish each chapter but please for give me. I have to study for exams. Please don't hate my story. But if you don't write any reviews well hmm… bye for now.


	7. Inuyasha’s first experience on the Youk

**Chapter 7: Inu-yasha's first experience on the Youkai and Inu-yasha and Kagome's first unexpected date.**

Kagome opened her eyes. "My headache is going away now." Kagome reassured him.

"You sure or are you just trying to get your way out of this because you feel guil…" Inu-yasha could not complete his question.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm still a little dizzy, but walking will wear it off." Kagome interrupted.

"Good. I am glad. By the way do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Um… it's four now we should get going on your ride you've been waiting for." Kagome answered, rising from his lap, stretching, and then moved quickly. "Quick lets go, the line's is getting enhanced with people."

"Finally we made it to the ride I've been waiting for." Inu-yasha announced.

"This is the biggest roller coaster in the park." Kagome added.

They both stood in the line waiting…waiting…and waiting.

"Sigh finally we are officially next." Kagome mentioned.

"It's about time. I thought we would never make it, Shish!" Inu-yasha responded.

"We'll sit at the front cart ok?" Kagome said.

"Whatever, lets just go." Inu-yasha replied, impolitely.

Kagome just gave him a cold stare but ignored it.

They both sat at the first cart in the first seats.

"Help me pull down the bar please." click

The employee came to check all the bars carefully. Then went back behind the machines and pushed a large button. Then the ride took off slowly.

"Get ready." She excitedly announced.

"Finally I'm on it. How I've waited for this moment." Inu-yasha said.

They are slowly reaching the top of the rise.

"Oh man this ride is so slow." Inu-yasha complained.

"Be patient and watch." Kagome responded.

"Wow, you can see everything in the park from here." Inu-yasha exclaimed.

They reached the highest point.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" everyone screamed and this time including Inu-yasha.

They dropped fast, curving, up and down, side to side.

"Thhhisss isss soo cool." The hanyou said, trying his greatest to speak.

"It sure is." Kagome agreed, still screaming at the top of her lungs.

Inu-yasha started to freak out; his claws are digging right through the bar, his amber eyes widening, his sliver hair flying back, his face turning red.

The ride finally ended at an abrupt halt, and slowly drove back to the beginning of the line and stopped completely.

"That ride was awesome right Hitomi." A person said.

"Hell ya lets do it again." Hitomi agreed.

"Blahblahblah." Everyone spoke getting off the ride, leaving Inu-yasha Kagome last to get off.

Inu-yasha was all freaked out, his eyes were watery, his hair all tousled, and got off slowly.

Kagome was having the time of her life. She picked up her sack and Inu-yasha's cap. She was about to place it back on his head when she noticed Inu-yasha's ruffled hair. She looked up at him and asked "Inu-yasha you feeling ok?" Staring at him in awe.

"Oh ya, feeling wonderful." He answered, collapsing to the ground

A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head. "Lets go." She said trying to get him up.

They headed back to the bench where they rested.

"Good thing I always carry a brush." Kagome said, searching for it. "Oh, here it is." Kagome shouted overjoyed. "Let me fix you up." She said. Kagome brushed back Inu-yasha's to its standard form. She removed the water from his eyes with her finger.

Inu-yasha turned beat red and scratched his head.

"There, that looks better." Kagome smiled, taking a good look at him. "_He's so cute._" She blushed. "Um here look for yourself." She said, offering her mirror.

Inu-yasha took the mirror and gazed at himself. "Hmm…not perfect, but good enough." He replied, pushing some of his hair back that was sticking out on the sides.

"Rrrr… that is it. You always got to make a fuss over everything I do… rrrr I had enough. Gees" Kagome roared, snatching her mirror back and shoved in her bag, got up and left, leaving Inu-yasha clueless and with terror.

"Did I say something wrong?" He questioned himself, blinking, but followed her one I mile away from her just in case.

"_Oh, there no use being angry we are here to be happy, but it was funny leaving him back there dense and all. Hmm hmm hmm…_" she giggled lightly. "Hey, Inu-yasha do you want to go on this ride next?" She asked.

"_Hmm… she turned her tune pretty quick._" Inu-yasha thought, raising an eyebrow. "What ride?" he asked.

"The one front of us." She answered.

"Nooo way." He disagreed. "It looks like a wet ride. I'm not going." He answered, crossing his arms.

"Fine, you just stay here, I'll go by myself." Kagome disheartened, slowly walking to the line.

"Fine, see if I care." Inu-yasha shrugged.

Kagome waited in line patiently for her turn.

Inu-yasha still crossing his arms turned around not wanting to view her.

"_Rrr… I said I wasn't going. Dam it._" He argued with himself. "_Rrrr… Fine, I'll go._" He said, giving in so easily to himself. Inu-yasha walked slowly to the line, skipped everyone and reached Kagome. Where she stood and waited with her.

"Hmm… you're usually faster, than that." Kagome stated, smiling.

"Keh! Don't expect it all the time." He scoffed.

We are next anyway. We'll sit in the middle so we won't get wet as much." Kagome stated.

"Good." He exclaimed.

The log pulled off.

"Here we go." Kagome shouted excitedly.

The log went up the hill turning around heading for the big drop.

"We're going down! Ahhh!" Kagome screamed.

**Splash!**

Everyone got wet.

"Arrgh! You fucking said we won't get wet." Inu-yasha growled.

"I never said we won't get wet I said we won't get too wet." She replied.

They both came off the ride arguing.

"What's the difference?" Inu-yasha shouted.

"There's a big difference mister!" She shouted back.

They both walked over the bridge to get to the other side of the exit. They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice another log was coming down the drop.

**Sploosh!**

"Fuck! I'm getting outta here!" The hanyou yelled, running quickly off the bridge, both of them soaked from head to toe.

"Hehehehe." Kagome laughed.

"What's you're problem bitch?" Inu-yasha asked the silly girl.

"You should have seen you're face." Kagome answered still laughing.

"_Ok, now I have to deal with a sick teenager._" Inu-yasha thought, as a sweat drop appeared.

Kagome took out towels from her sack and dried herself and handed one to the hanyou.

Instead he shook himself like a wet dog, splashing water back on her.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled. Then her anger abated when the crowd stared at Inu-yasha in terror. "Hehehe…" Kagome giving a fake giggle, her sweat drops were falling like a water fall. She pulled Inu-yasha away from the staring crowd. "Inu-yasha you have to stop acting like a demon around here. Alright." She whispered, her hair still dripping wet.

"Feh." He scoffed.

"Are you getting hungry now?" she asked.

Inu-yasha nodded. gruble rumble

"Hm hm guess you are." She giggled. "Lets go eat at Wacnadls. It's the closet restaurant." She pointed out.

Then they went towards the restaurant.

Now on to Shippo and Satsuki…

"Here we are." Satsuki said with relief.

"Oh if it isn't Satsuki's friend, Shippo." a voice called out.

"Hmm… oh hello headman." Shippo replied, bowing his head politely.

"Hello, how do you do?" The headman asked.

"I'm fine." Shippo answered politely, still bowing his head.

"_Shippo, you can stop bowing now._" Satsuki whispered.

Shippo immediately got up.

"_Psss… ask him_." She whispered again.

"Um…headman I came to visit for a day or two, and was wondering if I'm able to stay for the time being." Shippo asked, nervously.

"Of course I'll do anything for Satsuki's friend." He gladly accepted.

"Oh thank you very much." Shippo thanked, bowing his head once again.

"No need." He said. "I'll make beds and supper for you tonight. Now then you two be off with yourselves." The headman told them.

"Alright. Bye!" Satsuki waved.

Meanwhile, with Sango and Miroku…

"**I can't believe you! You can't stop flirting for two seconds**. I thought we had a deal." Sango yelled.

"What deal? I never made a deal, nor did I?" He pondered.

"Rrr… see you have. Remember in Kaede's hut…

"**Miroku since we are on break you won't flirt or do anything perverted around." Sango announced. "I won't call it a break if I have to stop you every time you're being perverted." Sango warned.**

"**Fine, only on one condition you won't worry anymore about demons coming along." Miroku replied.**

"**Fine." Sango agreed.**

"**So, then it's a deal." Miroku called out, and shook hands with Sango.**

"_Oh shoot now I remember."_ He thought.

"Ya but you still worry about the demons about." Miroku reminded.

"Ya, that's my job, I have an excuse." Sango replied.

"If you're aloud to worry, then I'm aloud to flirt." Miroku said.

"Rrr… that's it I'm heading back to Kaede's hut, I'm tired of this conversation." Sango said, angrily. And Sango walked off leaving him behind. "_Stupid Miroku I don't want you flirting because I love you._" Sango thought. "_gasp did I just think that?_" Sango thought, as she blushed at her thoughts.

"I'm getting hungry anyway." He shrugged and followed behind.

Meanwhile…

"Here we are." Kagome stated.

sniff, sniff , sniff "In here smells good." Inu-yasha sniffed.

"So what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"What's there?" Inu-yasha asked back.

"Um… there's cheese burger, double cheese burger trio, a regular hamburger, chicken burger, French fries, chicken nuggets… plenty of selections, just point to one." Kagome answered, pointing to the menu.

"Rrr…so many writings. I don't know, I'll just have whatever you're having." Inu-yasha chose.

"I thought so." She assumed. "Ok."

"Yes what will you like to order." The employee asked.

"Um… I'll have two cheese burgers please." Kagome answered.

"Trio?" Asked the employee.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Alright, what would like to drink?" she asked.

"Um… what would you like to drink?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha.

"I'll have whatever you are having." He answered.

"Um… ya two sprites." Kagome answered the employee.

"Ok. You're order will arrive shortly." The worker said. "Alright, I need two double cheese burgers trio with two sprites." She yelled to the back.

"That will 8.25$ please." She asked.

Kagome searched for the right change. "Inu-yasha you see over yonder, can you get two straws, napkins and ketchup, please." She asked.

"Sure." He obeyed, and went off to get the items.

Kagome got out her wallet and gave the money to the employee. She now waited for her order.

The tray was laid out; their drinks were already on the tray. "Here's you're order." The worker said.

"Thanks." Kagome replied, as lifted the tray and found a good spot to sit.

Inu-yasha finally came back with the correct items. "Are these napkins?" He asked.

"Ya." She answered.

"I thought so." He assumed, as he sat down with her.

Kagome gave his burger.

Inu-yasha unravelled his burger. He took a sniff. "This smells really good." He exclaimed. He took a bite. "Mmm…it's delicious, I like it when it melts in you're mouth." He smiled.

"Ya, try their fries." She presented.

Instead Inu-yasha just jammed his face through everything.

"Inu-yasha, you are embarrassing me, people are watching." She whispered.

"Sm, whm cars?" He sarcastically said.

Kagome just ate her burger calmly, dipped some fries in the ketchup and ate it, took a sip of the soda, and went back eating her burger.

Inu-yasha, on the other hand still ate like a pig, finally finished his food and started drinking his soda. "Hiss it's so fizzy." He exclaimed.

"Ya, soda does that. Sprite is worse than all of them." She explained.

Inu-yasha just went back to drinking.

Both Kagome and Inu-yasha thought of the same thing. "_Us sitting and eating together seems like a date._" They both stared at each other in the eyes. They both slurping their drinks even though there's nothing in it, blushing

"Uh…I'm hot I'll go get ice cream do you want?" she asked, the blushing hanyou.

"Uh…sure whatever that is." Inu-yasha answered confused.

"Ok, I'll be back in a flash." She said, making an excuse to get away. "You just wait here."

Inu-yasha obeyed and watched her dash to the counter once again. "_Did I say something?_" he asked himself.

"Ya, I'll take two vanilla ice creams please." She asked.

"All right is that all?" She asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Alright that will be 2.50$ please." The employee asked.

Kagome gave the money.

The ice creams were done quickly.

"Thanks." She said. Then headed over to Inu-yasha.

"Here, let's go. We'll eat while we are shopping." She stated.

"Huh? Shopping?" Inu-yasha asked confused.

"Ya, I want to get the others some things I promised them." She answered, as she walked over to the cotton candy booth. "I'm sure Shippo will love the cotton candy, he loves any candy."

"Yes what do want?" The employee asked, politely.

"Yes can I have a large blue berry cotton candy please?" she asked.

"Here, that will be 1.50$."

"Here, and thanks." Kagome smiled.

Inu-yasha looking confused, licked his ice cream and followed Kagome, to the popcorn stand.

Kagome had ice cream dripping over her hand. "Uck…" She took a napkin and wiped it off. She got the popcorn for Miroku, then headed over to the pretzel stand and got a large pretzel for Sango, then last but certainly not least headed over to the balloon stand and got Shippo a balloon as well.

Inu-yasha observed all the items Kagome bought. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" He asked sarcastically once again.

"Lot's of things huh." She said.

"Um…like ya, where do you plan on putting all of this?" He asked, still eating his cone.

"Hmm… good question." She agreed. "Here hold my cone please do not eat it." She warned.

"I'm not going to eat it. Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Then good, I won't eat it." He said.

"Ok…" she listened. "_Inu-yasha's acting so nice recently. Wander what he's thinking…_" she thought. "Ok, I know I can stuff the cotton candy first then the popcorn then the pretzel in my sack, but where should I put the balloon so it won't pop?" she pondered.

"You can tie it on the knapsack." Inu-yasha suggested.

"Ya." Kagome said, looking confused at him, but tied the balloon tightly so it won't loosen.

"Here's your cone." The hanyou stated, handing over her cone.

"Thanks." She politely thanked, starting to blush, and stared at him once again.

"Hmm? Why are you staring at me like that for? I didn't eat your cone." He asked grudgingly.

"Nothing." She replied. "_I thought wrong._" She thought. "Lets go in the haunted house now." She said, as she picked up her heavy bag.

"Let me carry that for you." Inu-yasha offered.

Kagome turned her head towards him in a confused way. "Um…ok." As she gave the heavy sack to him. "_There he goes again, being a gentleman._" She thought, as she followed the directions to the haunted house, Inu-yasha following right behind her.

Ya this chapter was long. Thanks for the sweet reviews yes I'll update faster exams are finally over no more school. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. When you write more reviews the more I write the story. So hope you enjoy you vacation bye.


	8. Apologise

APOLOGISE

Sorry fans I'm taking long to write a new chapter. The reason is this week I'm going camping for 6 days. Once I come back I'll write 3 chapters for guys. Okay cuz u all deserve it. After waiting for days. Well I g2 hit the road ok well c yall Friday.

And remember I LOVE YALL. Ok well c ya. wink


	9. The haunted house

**CHAPTER 9: The Haunted House**

Last chapter:

Inu-yasha and Kagome ate at Wacnadls both thinking "This is like a date." Slurping drinks even though there is nothing in them. After that Kagome buys a lot of things for the others in the feudal era. Inu-yasha of course pretends he's doesn't care yet helps her through problems. Now in the I wonder what happens in this chapter hmmm…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

With Shippo and Satsuki…

"It's getting dark already." Shippo wined. "I know, but we can still do things though." Satsuki said.

"Ya, do you like games?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, of course love games." Satsuki answered. "What game do you want to play?" she asked.

"Do you know how to play picture nary?" He asked.

"No, never heard of that game before." Answered Satsuki answered.

"Oh ya of course you wouldn't know it Kagome taught me. What me to show you how?" He asked.

"Yes. It sounds like fun." She smiled.

"Ok." Shippo smiled back. The fox demon fished out a piece of paper from his shirt. "Ok. This is how you play. I draw an object, but before I finish it you have to guess what it is. Get it?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Ok, I'll draw an example." He said. Shippo started to drew two long ears. "Do you know what it is?" He asked.

"Not yet." She answered.

"Alright I'll draw the next clue." He replied. Shippo now drew a bushy tail. "Do you know it now?" He asked.

"Oh, ya it's a rabbit." She answered.

"Correct!" he smiled, and drew the rest of the animal.

"Now I get it. This is fun." She stated.

"Now it's your turn." Shippo said.

"Oh okay." She replied, taking his crayon. She drew hooves. "Do you know what it is?"

"No don't see it yet." Shippo replied.

"Ok I'll draw more." Satsuki said. She drew long legs and a huge body.

"Oh wait a minute I see it. It's a horse of course." Shippo stated, and then started laughing at his rhythm.

"Correct!" She congratulated.

"You draw well Satsuki." Shippo commented.

"Thanks." She thanked.

"**Satsuki.**" The headman called out.

"Yes." Satsuki answered.

"Supper is ready." He said.

"Oh good, I was starving. Lets go Shippo." She said.

Shippo nodded following her in.

"You can sit here, Shippo." The headman assigned.

"Do you know what we are eating?" Shippo asked.

'Nope we'll have to see." She answered.

The headman placed their bowls in front of them and also put a bucket of the rest on the table, then served himself.

"Mmm… that smells good." Shippo exclaimed sniffing the bowl.

"Ya it's soup. It's my favourite kind." Satsuki agreed.

Shippo gulped down the soup. "It's delicious."

"You love soup. Do you want anymore?" The headman asked.

"Yes please." Shippo answered holding out his bowl. Gasp "I'm so sorry I'm so rude forgive me." Shippo apologised, bowing his head in respect.

"No need you must be famished. Here eat more if you wish." The headman offered.

"Thanks." Shippo thanked, still feeling ashamed from his discourtesy. This time he was eating slower.

Satsuki finished hers and waited for Shippo.

The headman collected their bowls and went to wash them outside.

"Do you want to go to bed? I'm feeling tired I had a long day before you arrived." Satsuki asked.

"Ya I was kinda feeling tired myself, I also had a hard day, Kagome and Inu-yasha, you remember them right?" Shippo asked.

"Ya, that nice lady with the weird clothes, and the guy with the doggy ears right? Satsuki remembered.

"Ya, anyway. They both left to go somewhere, and I missed them." Shippo said.

"Oh." Satsuki sighed.

They both entered the room, their beds were already made.

"You can sleep here." Satsuki assigned.

"Ok." Shippo positioned himself in the bed.

Satsuki followed. "Good night Shippo." Satsuki said.

"Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite." Shippo said.

"Huh? They are bed bugs in our beds?" Satsuki asked, stunned.

"Huh?" Shippo opened his eyes to see Satsuki's surprised face. "No that's a line Kagome always used that line. Whenever I go to sleep, I was shocked myself when she told me that but she explained it to me, and now I guess I explained it to you." Shippo smiled.

"Oh ok. I thought they were in our beds." Satsuki smiled back, and then closed her eyes.

"_Goodnight Satsuki_." Shippo whispered. "_I hope Kagome and Inu-yasha are alright, and I hope they come back soon_." Shippo thought making him fall asleep.

* * *

Now to Sango and Miroku…

Sango and Miroku finally got in.

"Your supper is already laid out." Kaede said pointing to the bowls.

"Oh this is wonderful Kaede." Sango stated.

"It's rice. Thanks Kaede." Miroku thanked as well.

Sango took a bit of the rice from her bowl and placed some in Kilala's mouth. She purred waving her tail.

Kaede ate her own bowl. "Well I see ye didn't spot demons on your way.' Kaede guessed.

"No, that's the mystery there should be at least a few small demons around." Miroku said, putting down his finished bowl and put his finger tips on his chin.

"Do ye have a suggestion or any clue why they aren't demons round?" Kaede asked looking towards Sango for an answer.

"Huh? No." She answered.

"Hmm… why so quiet Sango I always hear theories from ye?" Kaede asked, looking puzzled.

"Nothing, just trying to come up with a theory." Sango lied.

"Hmm…alright." Kaede said, still not believing a word.

"_The real reason is that I'm thinking about how much a pervert that monk is_." Sango thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Let's wait in line." Kagome said.

They're now at the haunted house.

"This wait might be long, only one cart goes it at a time and it carries only holding two people." Kagome explained.

"Oh great, just what I need now. Inu-yasha said sarcastically. "Don't worry at least the ride is fast." She said.

waiting "I think we are next." Kagome shouted.

"Ya, but did you have to shout." Inu-yasha asked.

They both jumped in. buckle

"Omg. Where going in, this is gonna be scary." She warned.

"Ya, right." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome grasped his horai. "**AHH!**" she shrieked.

"That was not scary, it was only a rat." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes again.

"BOO" a ghost popped out.

Inu-yasha had jumped a bit.

"Ha. Inu-yasha I saw that you got scared for a second there, don't deny it." Kagome teased.

"Ooo, so what I jumped a little so what." Inu-yasha confessed, still not bothered much.

"At least you're being honest." Kagome smirked.

The cart headed towards a sharp turn. The cart did its sharp turn nearly on one wheel.

"Whoa that was freaky." Kagome commented.

"That was nothing." Inu-yasha shrugged.

The tunnel ended up dark.

"Ok, why is it suddenly soo dark in hear?" Kagome asked, gripping on Inu-yasha's horai tighter, making the hanyou suddenly feeling a blush coming along.

"**BLAAH!**" A giant monster jumped out.

"**AHHH!**" They both screamed, soaring into each others arms. They both turned their faces looking straight at each other in the eyes, their lips a few inches away from there mouths. They still both gaped at each other moving their lips closer and closer and…

**TO BE CONTINUED… dun dun dun…**

Ya! I finally finished the first part. Now you guys are gonna kill me now aren't ya. Hehe evil grin anyway I finally cmpleted my chapter once again apologize to my fans if I take long to write more chapters but hey busy busy life. To make me continue this story I need reviews. And this time I'm trying to reach up to 35 or higher. To get that many let me give you a hint tell your other authors to read it then I'll right the continuous of this chapter faster. Ok well hope you like the chapter. And don't forget when you read this story REVIEW. Ok.

Ciao, oh and remember I love all my fans for this story muah hug haha you've just been kissed and hugged. Well g2g ciao.


	10. Haunted house part:2 and Sango's mind

**To the Amusement park Part: 2**

**Chapter 10: Haunted house part: 2 and Sango's mind**

Last time we left Inu-yasha and Kagome in the Haunted House.

BLAAH! A huge monster jumped out. "**AHH!**" the both screamed soaring into each others arms. They both turned their faces looking straight at each other in the eyes, their lips a few inches away from their mouths. They still both gaped at each other moving their lips closer and closer and… (hehe the cliff-hanger)

* * *

They both stared at each other and they're both blushing. Closer and closer and… EEK a spider jumped in between them. "Ahh!" They both pushed away one another and both held either side of the cart taking deep breaths facing the opposite way from each other.

"_Oh my god! W-what was I-I d-doing, I wasn't bout t-to k-k-kiss Inu-yasha was I?_" Kagome thought holding her red face, still staring away from Inu-yasha. b.bum B.bum

"_I was going to kiss Kagome, I totally lost control of myself once we soared into each others arms. I can't believe it, I was dreaming right?_" Inu-yasha also thought, holding his racing heart, blushing madly. B.bum B.bum

The ride ended and went towards the sunset light. They unbuckled each other climbing out of the cart without saying a word to each other.

Kagome stopped the silence. "Let's see how our picture turned out." As she pointed to the picture booth.

The both walked over to the booth. "Yes can I help you?" The employee asked.

"Yes, can we see how our picture turned out? We were the last people off." Kagome asked politely.

"Yes, of course." He answered, as he set the picture of them up on screen.

"I can't really see it well. Can we buy one please?" she asked.

"Yes, that will be 1.50$ please." He replied, as he printed out their picture.

Kagome gave him the money and took the picture. "Thanks." He nodded.

Kagome and Inu-yasha both stared at the picture. They both laughed.

"Was I really that scared?" He asked.

"Ya, you looked so funny." Kagome answered laughing at his face.

"Oh, ya at least I don't look like that." He snorted, as he pointed at Kagome's face.

"Ok I might look retarded there, I admit but I wasn't the one who said "Oh I'm not afraid."" Kagome teased.

"Ya…_hmm… she got me there._" Inu-yasha thought.

The picture was taken when they were in each others arms with weird faces you'll ever see. They both tried to hide their blush by laughing making their faces red. Kagome took the picture and placed the picture safely in the front pocket of her bag.

"So what ride would you like to go on now?" She asked, still not looking directly at him.

"Hmm… what about that one?" Inu-yasha answered, pointing to the ride in front of them.

"Sure." Kagome nodded. She glanced at her watch. It read 7. "Hmm… so it's 7 now and the party starts at 9 so I think we can go on this last ride then head back to our lockers to retrieve our packs." Kagome calculated. "So ya we should have about…" She turned her head to find Inu-yasha not there. She turned her head one more time and found him already waiting in line.

"Kagome what's taking you?" Inu-yasha yelled.

"Coming." She answered back irritated, as she checked her pack for the balloon and tightened it, then ran towards the impatient hanyou. "Hey you know don't start yelling at me you were the one who took off without telling me, yet again." Kagome stated.

"Whatever." Inu-yasha snorted.

Kagome just ignored him. "1,2,3…"Kagome started.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inu-yasha asked.

"What does it look like, I'm counting." Kagome retorted.

"I know you idiot, counting what?" Inu-yasha asked.

"The carts to find the estimate of how much time we have to wait now stop interrupting me." Kagome explained angrily. "Ya so we should be getting on about 8." She presumed.

"Hey, Kagome, what's this ride called?" The hanyou asked.

"It says on the sign Inu-yasha, it's called Hiraikotsu." She answered annoyed.

"That reminds me of Sango's weapon." He said.

"Yes, because it runs like one, see look at these carts." Kagome pointed out.

The carts moved forward reaching the highest point of the hill then paused for a few seconds, then came backwards on the track.

"You see?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, cool but weird." Inu-yasha replied.

"_Talk about Hiraikotsu, wonder how's everyone else doing_." Kagome thought.

* * *

Shippo shifted this way and that growling. "gasp **Sango, Miroku, look out!**" Shippo sprung up roaring.

Satsuki sprung up as well.

"_Oh, it's only a dream._" The frightened fox demon thought.

"Shippo are you ok?" Satsuki asked, rubbing her left eye.

"Hmm… sorry I woke you up. It was only a dream go back to sleep." Shippo replied.

"You sure?" Satsuki asked in a tiered voice.

"Yes just go back to sleep I'll be fine." Shippo answered, reassuring her.

"Oh ok." Satsuki yawned and fell back asleep.

Shippo stayed up for awhile. "_I'm so worried about the others, but I'm sure they'll be fine, well I just hope so…_" Shippo thought, falling back asleep.

* * *

Sango sat on the hill watching the full moon rise over the horizon. Kilala sat down next to her in her kitten form.

"Oh, Kilala what's the use of being jealous, I don't love him but why do I feel like I can't stand watching him being with another woman." Sango said.

"_That's because you do love him._" Someone spoke out.

"Huh? Who said that?" Sango looked around.

"_It's me_." Someone spoke out again.

"Ya, who's me?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"_You._" Her mind replied.

"_Wait, how the heck you could be me?_" Sango asked herself.

"_I'm your conscience, and I know you love him_." Her mind replied again.

"_Well do you mind, and I do not love him, he's nothing but a pervert._" Sango said.

"_No, and that's not how I see it_." Her mind said.

"_Oh just leave me alone_." Sango shouted to herself.

Then she heard nothing.

"Kilala, I think something's wrong with me." Sango said.

"Meow." Kilala tilted her head.

Sango scratched Kilala's belly.

"Sango?" A familiar voice called.

She turned her head. "Yes?" She blushed.

He sat down next to her. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing really." She answered, shaking her head.

"Don't worry I'm only yours." Miroku smiled.

"Huh? W…what do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." Sango shook her head.

"Don't kid yourself; you know exactly what I mean." Miroku said.

"Well…I…" Sango started.

"_Come on you can do it._" Her mind cheered.

"_Rrrr… I said to leave me alone._" Sango said to herself.

"_Hey, just pretend I'm not here and keep going, I'm enjoying this._" Her mind replied.

"Rrr…" Sango growled, but was cut off by Miroku.

"Sango?"

"Um…" she blushed. "Well… I guess I was sort of jealous." Sango finally answered.

"That's what I love to hear the truth, well let's go back." Miroku suggested.

"Alright." She nodded.

They all got up walking back to the hut, Kilala following close behind. They held hands and gazed at the stars, then kept on walking.

"_You see, told you, you love him._" Her mind said.

"_Oh ok, maybe I do a bit_." She replied.

Miroku moved his hand down her back reaching her bottom. squish squish

"_Rrrr… what did you just say, I remember you saying I love him well I changed my mind. I knew it was to good to be true._" She told her mind.

"_Ya, I don't you, blame slap well and hard this time he really deserves it_." Her mind replied.

**SLAP!** "You really don't give up do you? Rrr…" Sango shouted, shaking her hand.

"Hehe." Miroku smiled, rubbing his red mark on his face.

Then Sango left him walking back, Miroku followed behind still holding his cheek, Kilala followed after Miroku nodding her head.

Sango looked back at him watching him stroke her red print.

"_Come on you know you wanna stand by him._" Her mind winked.

Sango walked back towards Miroku, and then they both stood by each other walking back to Kaede's hut.

Miroku did the move this time but instead of reaching for her rear end he held her hand once more, making her blush.

"_Aww I love my job._" Her mind thought.

Ya I know I didn't make them kiss. Well I knew everyone thought they new what was going to happen next, they'll kiss right wrong. Hehe evil grin But don't worry soon they'll get their "fun" well maybe. Never know. Ok well I hope you liked the chapter anyway I'm soo happy about my fans. The more I get reviews the more you inspire me to write. So it's not just me. You all are helping so I would like to thank all my readers. And since you were kind to pass by and read it I'll make a surprise for you all. In the story ok winks well bye

Oh and remember I love yall. and ya does anyone know what you call Kilala in her small form or is it her true form or not?


	11. The late arrival

**CHAPTER 11: The late arrival**

"Man! This line is long. We still have a long way to go." Kagome yawned, taking a glance at her watch. "It's 7:45 now, and still got nowhere." Kagome eyes popped out what she just said, she glanced at her watch again. "What? 7:45, oh shoot, we are going to be late." Kagome declared, shaking her head. "And probably once we finished this ride it'll be 8:15 and it's far-off ways from here."

"Rrr… then why are we waiting so long?" Inu-yasha asked, pulling Kagome by the hands making her blush.

"Inu-yasha what are you doing?" she asked.

Inu-yasha shoved everyone out of the way. "If you are so worried of being late then we're going through." Inu-yasha answered.

"Ya but, it's not the same way you pulled at the entrance." Kagome replied.

A guy from the line stopped Inu-yasha from going. "Where do you think you're going pal." He stated, poking a finger at his chest.

"_Oh no._" Kagome thought.

"Get back in your spot." The guy hollered.

"Shut up!" Inu-yasha snapped.

"Oh no you didn't." The teenager spoke.

Before the guys started to fight Kagome jumped in, just in time before they punched.

"**That's enough!**" Kagome shouted, and everyone stared at her. "Inu-yashalet's just go back please and we don't have to wait that much longer." Kagome pleaded.

"Rrr… fine." Inu-yasha growled, and tugged Kagome back to where they were.

"Inu-yasha, don't do that again, please." Kagome whispered, angrily.

"Whatever, I could of taken him if he wanted to start something." Inu-yasha scoffed.

"You see, that's just the problem, you always start a fight." Kagome snapped, irritated, turning around not facing him.

"… Kagome are you still mad, because it's our turn." Inu-yasha asked, looking at the carts.

"Oh, what are we waiting for then." Kagome said giving a genuine smile, as she past him dropping her bags and sat in the cart. "Inu-yasha, what's taking you? Come on." Kagome shouted.

Inu-yasha shook his head out of his daze and jumped in the cart beside her.

"Inu-yasha you better hold on to that cap, it'll surely fly away. Wait it doesn't matter you could take it off we're on the last seat anyway." Kagome said.

"Ok, I'll just put it in the pocket." He replied pulling down the bar.

The employee came to check all the bars and went back behind the machines and pressed the large emerald button. Then the ride took off.

Kagome already held the bar firmly, and then the roller coaster flew fast forward twirling and twisting up and down, side to side and headed for a loop. Inu-yasha who had never experienced loops before was surprised and also started to scream.

After, the ride ended with a hard halt at the tip of the track. It paused for a few seconds.

"Let me guess we are going to go BACkwards……." Inu-yasha yelled, as the ride released zooming fast backward. Inu-yasha shrieked again, but this time felt someone wrap an arm around his. He looked down and found the screaming teenager clasping his arm, giving him a ferocious blush. "_I see once Kagome is scared or hurt she always do that, which means she trust me._" He thought.

The ride finished at and abrupt stop. Kagome jumped out. She was so freaked out she forgot to check the balloon, she took a glance at the watch. "Gasp Shoot its 8, we will never make it now."

"Hop on my back I'll run there." Inu-yasha declared.

"Wait, before we head to the hotel we need to go back to the lockers to get our luggage." Kagome announced.

"Ya I was planning to go there." Inu-yasha stated. "But, am I going the right way so far?" The hanyou asked.

"Yes, you're going heading the right direction." She nodded.

* * *

Miroku and Sango entered the hut, unhooking their hands.

"Are ye two alright, now?" Kaede asked sitting by the fire as she saw them come in.

They both looked at each other. "Um… yes, but as usual, Houshi Sama, here decides to become the perverted monk he is Rrr… but other than we're fine now." Sango answered looking at Miroku again, but angry this time.

"Hehehe." Miroku gave a weakly grin.

"I heard from in here." Kaede shook her head. "Well as ye see your beds are prepared. Sango here's your robe ye can change in that room over there." Kaede said.

"Alright, thanks Kaede." Sango thanked, and slide the door close to the room.

"Yes Miroku, here's your robe, ye can go the room next to Sango's." Kaede directed.

"Oh and Miroku…" Kaede called, before he disappeared into his room. "Try not to peak through Sango's room, I want the hut to be calm and quiet." Kaede added.

"Hehe sigh Thanks Lady Kaede." He sighed, and disappeared into the room.

Kilala curled up into a ball and lay by the fire, placing her two tails in front of her so the sparks don't bother her. Kaede waited for their arrival. Sango appeared from her door and sat on her bed, and waited till Miroku came out.

"How are ye feeling Sango, ye don't seem happy still." Kaede questioned.

"Oh nothing, don't worry it has nothing to do with Houshi Sama." She answered.

"I see. I won't ask what the problem is." Kaede nodded.

Miroku finally appeared and laid down in his bed, followed by Sango. "Goodnight everyone." Miroku said.

"Goodnight." Sango replied.

Kaede put out the fire and positioned herself in her bed. Kilala feeling cold after ran across the room quietly and curled herself upon Sango falling back in her position as before and fell asleep.

Miroku and Sango were still awake.

Sango turned her head to see Miroku gaping at his right hand. "Poor Miroku, he must be fighting against that fear."

"_Rrr…damn Naraku, I can't wait to see Naraku suffer upon the curse he set upon my grandfather which lead to me._" Miroku thought letting sleep take over.

"_His family had to suffer with that curse. Don't worry Miroku Naraku will pay_." Sango thought.

"_Naraku also gave me pain. Rrr… I can't sleep; those horrible memories still take over me._" Sango thought, sitting up wrapping her arms around her knees. "_Father and everyone, just wait I will avenge you all. Kohaku I'll get you back I promise._" Sango thought determinedly. She felt the sharp blade piercing her back. She touched the mark where her brother pierced her. "_Rrr…"_ She growled, laying back into her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

"Am I still heading the right way?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Oh ok I think I remember it is exactly." He said, as he ran through the park.

Everyone stared at them in awe. "Oh my god, do you see that?" One whispered.

"Ya how the hell can you move that fast and why is that teenaged girl on his back." Another whispered.

"Oh great…how embarrassing." Kagome shook her head.

The balloon unloosened and flew into the air.

Inu-yasha spotted it. "Hey Kagome is that bag of air yours flying up there?"

Kagome looked up and spotted the balloon then her bag. "Uh-oh that is my balloon, I forgot to check after I got off the last ride." Kagome remembered. "We have to buy a new one."

"You're risking missing that party." Inu-yasha reminded her.

"Ya, I know but theirs is no other choice." Kagome responded.

"What do you mean?" Inu-yasha asked sarcastically.

Inu-yasha leaped into the air and caught the balloon before Kagome even responded.

"That was easy." He smirked.

"Thanks, but now let's get our stuff, we're not to far." Kagome declared.

Inu-yasha took off again.

"Now where did I put that key?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Didn't you put it in the front pocket of the bag?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks again." She thanked politely.

Then they arrived at the lockers. Kagome unlocked the lockers. "Here's your bag with your clothes." She said, in a rushing tone, throwing the bag without a care in the world that it hit Inu-yasha nearly knocking him out.

"Hey watch where you throw that thing." Inu-yasha yelled.

Kagome just ignored him and grabbed her bag, and closed the locker placing the key back in.

"Oh no, we only have 5 minutes." Kagome stated.

Inu-yasha sped his way with the sacks on him and Kagome. They finally reached there.

Inu-yasha stopped at a large door with a teenager a slightly older than Kagome, guarding the door.

"Is this pant placepant pant?" Inu-yasha asked out of breath.

"Yes, this is the place, just hope we are not too late." Kagome wished.

"Ya, what do you guys want here?" The teenager asked.

"We are here for the party." Kagome answered.

"Oh ya, show me your winning ticket." She asked.

"Here." Kagome said giving her the tickets.

"You're late by one minute. Go in I usually never let people in once they're late, now go before I change my mind." The teenager said rudely.

Kagome walked in, rolling her eyes. The young teenager set her arm in front of Inu-yasha blocking him.

"What the fuck, move your arm." Inu-yasha snapped. "I'm with her." He added.

"Who are you? You look so suspicious." She asked.

"Why is it your business who I am." He replied.

Kagome turned around hearing Inu-yasha yelling at the teenager. "Um… he's with me. You see I have to tickets, one for him and one for me. Get it." Kagome announced annoyed with her.

"See, now let me through bitch." Inu-yasha hollered.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you something about you is strange and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." She added.

"You better not stock me, bitch." Inu-yasha warned, and then followed Kagome in.

The young teenager still stared at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha saw her still staring at him with the corner of his eye. "Hey Kagome, do you think she can sense I'm a demon?" He whispered in her ear.

"Inu-yasha, to tell you the truth I really don't know." Kagome answered, shaking her head. "Anyway, let's not think about her and focus on our trip." Kagome said.

"You're right." Inu-yasha agreed.

They both turned the corner, and stopped in astonishment. "**WOW!**"

* * *

Sorry I took long to post up another chapter. Anyway I hope u liked this one. The next chapter is gonna get freaky so be prepared for the next one. And again don't forget about the review before u go. I want to reach at least 56 or higher will make me happier.lol anyway g2g writing up the new chappy cya ;) and lots of luv for my fans of course. winks 


	12. The costume party

**Chapter 11: The Costume Party **

Last time

* * *

Kagome and Inu-yasha both walked in through a large open door and froze "**Wow!**"

They both gasped in astonishment.

* * *

There was a huge buffet table with everything you can dream of, a punch bowl; there were all kinds of meat, rice bowl, and salad, soup including ramen noodles, candy, there were even French fries there. Under each plate had a different pattern of doily one red and one blue (sort of like 3D colors) chopsticks were neatly placed in a corner at the end of the table including napkins, straws, ketchup, mustard and wine.

The room was decorated with balloons and streamers the same colors as the doilies; the tiled floor was the color of bleach bone. There was also a stage.

"The party obviously hasn't started yet." Kagome said. "Well at least it gives us time to get our room and change into our costumes, right Inu…" Kagome turned around finding not there once again, she looked up and saw Inu-yasha running over to the buffet table. "Rrr… Inu-yasha come back here." Kagome yelled, running after him.

"_Inu-yasha, so that's the guy's name? Oh this is great news, I found out his name perfect, just you wait Inu-yasha; I can be right under your nose and find out more about you. Heheh._" A mysterious man over hearing Kagome ran past them.

Before Inu-yasha could take a bite, Kagome pulled them by his hair on the side of his face. "Owwww, just one bite!" Inu-yasha begged.

"No!" Kagome shouted. "Wait until the party starts now let's get our room." Kagome declared.

"Wait until the party starts nya nya nya hmm." Inu-yasha repeated behind her back, still eying the food.

Kagome reached the desk. "Yes we'll like to have our room please." Kagome said, politely .

"Ok can I have your tickets please?" He asked.

Kagome handed their tickets.

The man typed down the numbers of their tickets on the computer. "Alright, your room number is 28, you will both have separate beds if you need, some special things in the room that some other room doesn't have." He said, handing her the key.

"Thanks." She thanked.

Kagome and Inu-yasha walked down a large hall way. "Geez, this hall way is long." Inu-yasha complained. "Ya, 24…25…26…27…28! Here we are." Kagome stated, as she unlocked the door.

They both entered. "Wow, now I know I'm going to enjoy myself tonight." Kagome nodded.

"I don't even know what half of these objects are." Inu-yasha mused, scratching his head.

"The bathroom is over there." Kagome pointed, she walked and turned around to find the kitchen and beside it was the computer room, then the living room. She walked some more to finally find the room. "_Oh boy, we have to sleep in the same room, ah what the heck Inu-yasha's not that kind of a guy to do that._" Kagome thought.

Inu-yasha caught up with her. "So this will be our room?" He asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "Inu-yasha you'll take that side of the room and I'll take this side." Kagome directed. "Oh, and Inu-yasha when it's time for us to sleep don't do anything "weird" tonight." Kagome added.

"Of course not, I'm not that like that perverted monk." Inu-yasha answered.

"Ya, I know just telling you." Kagome said. "_Even though I wouldn't mind, no I'm too young for that, besides Inu-yasha wouldn't try it, even if he wanted to, he still has feelings for Kikyo._" Kagome thought shaking her head back to reality.

"Hey, I know at least that machine box thing you call what again?" Inu-yasha asked.

"A television." Kagome replied.

"Ya that's it, but I don't know what that other box thing we passed earlier, wait the employee at the desk was using one." Inu-yasha declared.

"Huh? Oh that, that's a computer." She answered.

"And that would be…"

"A computer has all information about the world and other planets, it also shows funny things, and you can find so much on a computer more than I can even think of. It's practically does the searching for you." Kagome explained.

"You people and their contraptions, that's all that exists in your era. Lazy you let it do everything for you." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

"Hm hm, yes I suppose so, at least it makes life easier." Kagome giggled.

"Hmm, ya I still say its laziness."

"Ok let's get our room set up." She said, unloading her pack.

"Alright." As he unpacked his.

"I'll take the left side of the room so I'm taking this dresser ok." She mentioned.

Kagome finished in a flash, taking out her costume. "I'll be in the bathroom changing into my costume, while you finish unloading. If you ever need anything **KNOCK **first."

Inu-yasha watched her close the door behind her, and then continued.

Kagome washed her face then started undressing.

Back with Inu-yasha

He finished unpacking also taking out his kimono before closing up all his drawers. He waited until Kagome came out to change. "_Damn her, she's taking so long._" He complained. The hanyou turned his head, looking at Kagome's side of the room, his eyes not turning away from her dresser. "_Hmm…I wonder what she's hiding in there._" Inu-yasha thought, as he snuck his way over to the dresser.

He opened the first draw, nothing but shirts. "_Hmm… I what to find out more._"

He opened the second draw; it was only her skirts and shorts. "_Hmm… I've seen those for sure, she wears them everyday._"

He opened the third draw; yet again only sweat tops and pants. "_Rrr… anything else interesting?_" He pondered.

Then he checked the last draw; it was her under attire. He spotted something he hasn't seen before, he pulled out her bra. "_Huh? Wonder what this weird looking clothing is._" He thought. "Oh I think Kagome used these to cover her ears in the winter so they won't freeze." He remembered, as he placed his ears in each of the sockets. "_Hn, what's this other weird clothing_." He questioned, as he took out a thong. "_This is the weirdest looking underwear I've ever seen, its funny looking though._" He grinned.

Inu-yasha's ears twitched to the sound of the door knob of the bathroom. "_Shit._" Before he had the time to take off the bra the door opened he froze.

Kagome came out not looking his way. "Forgot my hair brush, won't be to long." She stated, as she closed the door behind her.

The hanyou let out a deep breath. "_Whew close one_." He placed the clothes back, he almost forgot about the bra in his head, but forgot to close her draw.

He waited until the door finally opened. "Well it's about time." He scoffed.

"I know I took longer than I should have, but was it worth it?" She asked.

Inu-yasha turned to look at her. He began to blush. She wore a really short blue shirt reaching just under her breast which had a jean jacket over her shirt the same length as her shirt; she had a black capris with a matching belt for her top, she had large hoop earrings, her hair was tied up with a jean scrungee.

"Well…" As she waited for an answer.

"Um…What are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"A dancer." She answered.

"A dancer? That's how dancers dress in your time?" He asked confused.

"Ya." She nodded. "Well most of them." She added.

"Well was the long wait worth it you haven't answered that question." She said.

Inu-yasha began to blush. "Uh… I guess so, if you like it." He replied.

"Hmm… ya I like it, Now you go get changed or we will be late." She ordered, as she glanced at the mirror putting on lipstick the color of crimson.

Inu-yasha closed the door behind him, he started to get undressed. "_Kagome looks kinda cute like that_." He blushed. "_Whoa, am I starting to have feelings for her. No way_." He thought.

"_This is the moment I've waited for I'm going to have a great time with Inu-yasha._" She blushed.

Inu-yasha came back in his kimono, showing his ears. "Well. How do I look?" He asked.

"The same." She answered.

"Feh."

"Hey Inu-yasha come here, let me do your hair." She called.

"Ok?" He answered confused but went towards her anyway.

"Sit." She said.

"**Arrrgh! Why the hell you do that for?**" The angry hanyou asked.

"Oh my gosh forgive me, I wanted to s… no I meant seated in front of me so I could do your hair." Kagome apologised, helping him up.

"Keh." He scoffed, sitting on the floor.

Kagome sat on her bed, making a style in his hair. "Ok your done." She said.

"Already?" He asked, getting up.

"Yup go look in the mirror." She offered, pointing to the mirror over her dresser.

Inu-yasha gaped at himself. "What the hell did you do to my hair?" He asked.

His hair was all tousled with black streaks.

"What you want to look like a demon right? Well I just made some finishing touches, don't worry the black dye comes off." She answered. "Don't you like it?" She asked.

"Not bad." He replied.

"Great, so let's get going the party must of started." Said the impatient teenager

They both walked out of the room Kagome locked the door behind her.

twitch "Hey I hear music." Inu-yasha announced.

"Oh damn, it did start." Kagome sulked.

They walked down the hall and went through the large room. It was dark now; the lights on the stage were moving everywhere. And the same dj from the astronaut ride was playing. There were people dancing.

"Well I see the disco balls not on yet." She said.

"Ya whatever, now can we go to the food table?" Inu-yasha asked eagerly.

"Yes now we can." She giggled.

"Yes." He ran towards the table, taking handfuls of food and shoving them in his mouth.

"Eh em" Kagome looked at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha turned his head to her.

She took a plate and the spoons that were on the food then scooped up the rice and placed it on her plate.

"Argh… manners." Inu-yasha mumbled.

Flashback

Honk honk "Watch where you're driving you bastard. Can't you see I'm driving here? Kagome yelled.

Inu-yasha watched Kagome cursing at the man through her window.

"Gosh people these days they have no manners at all!" Kagome mumbled angrily.

End of flashback

He followed Kagome's demonstration.

"Here are the chopsticks and napkins." Kagome placed the items on top of his mountain of food.

Kagome only got salad, rice and wine. "Let's sit here." Kagome suggested.

They sat on the bench. Kagome slowly ate her rice, unlike someone beside her who just stuffed everything in his mouth.

"Wait a minute I knew I forgot something." Inu-yasha said.

"Forgot what?" She asked.

Inu-yasha got up and walked over to the table. "Hmm…which one should I pick?" Inu-yasha pondered, pointing to each one of the different flavored ramen.

"_Oh why do I even ask?_" Kagome thought.

Inu-yasha came back with every flavored ramen that was on the table.

"Gosh, Inu-yasha you eat a lot." Kagome giggled, drinking the wine.

Inu-yasha slurped down the noodles. "Mmm… that was delicious." Inu-yasha smiled, holding his full tummy.

Kagome and Inu-yasha didn't notice the young teenager was spying them

"_Hmm… I recognize that kimono and the color of his hair, huh? I also recognize that girl._" She thought, and then disappeared.

I need to get something to drink." He said.

"Wait, I'll get it for you." Kagome declared, as she walked back to the food table.

Inu-yasha watched her.

Kagome poured the wine into his cup. "_Yes this is the chance to dance with Inu-yasha tonight._" She blushed of the thought. She walked back to him, handing the drink.

Inu-yasha took a sip. "cough I thought you said this was punch."

"There's punch in it. Hehe." She giggled.

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and drank down the rest.

The stage lights turned down, making the crowd quiet.

"Wonder what's going on." Kagome mused.

The disco ball came down, making the tiles changing colors of red and blue.

"**OHHHHHHH!**" The crowd cheered.

"**Are you ready to party!** The dj yelled.

"Ya!" The crowd yelled.

"No, no, no, come on people are you tired today, no, no. **Are you ready to party!**" the dj yelled.

"**YAAAAAA!**" The crowd shouted, including Inu-yasha.

"Alright, let's get this party starting in here." The dj yelled.

The music played louder than before. The room was glittering.

"I have to admit Kagome, this party is awesome." Inu-yasha smiled, bobbing his head to the beat of the song.

This dj skipped the record. "Ooo , la, la, la, laaa…" The music played.

"Yay, it's "Hey mamma" I love this song, I going to go dance you wanna come?" she asked Inu-yasha while blushing.

Inu-yasha blushed. "Nah, I'm too full, maybe later." He answered.

"Oh ok." She replied, walking away slowly to the dance floor.

"_I know I know, you want me to go dance with her right? But it's too early, I'll wait for later on when a music we can both dance too, I want the music to play with romance._" He thought.

"_sigh alright whatever you say." _His mind replied.

"_sigh it feels like Inu-yasha's trying to avoid me_." Kagome sighed.

* * *

Sorry pplz for taking long once again. Sorry the "freaky" starts next chapter I promise. And "Spearofhope" your action's coming soon don't you worry. Well thanks again for reading my story. If you read this chapter leave a review please. Kk cya. 


	13. An unexpected person

**CHAPTER 12: An unexpected person**

**Last time:**

"**Are you ready to party?**" The dj yelled. "Ya!" The crowd yelled. "No, no, no, come on people are you tired today, no, no. **Are you ready?**" The dj yelled once more. "**YAAAA**" The crowd shouted, including Inu-yasha. "Alright, let's get this party starting in here." The dj yelled.

The music played louder than before. The room was glittering. "Ihave to admit Kagome, this party is awesome." Inu-yasha smiled, bobbing his head to the beat of the song. The dj skipped the record. "Ooo, la, la, la, laaa…" The music played. "Yay. It's "Hey Mamma" I love this song, I wanna go dance you wanna come?" She asked Inu-yasha while blushing. Inu-yasha blushed. "Nah, I'm too full, maybe later." He answered. "Oh ok." She replied, walking away slowly to the dance floor. "_sigh it feels like Inu-yasha's trying to avoid me._" Kagome sighed.

"_Oh drop it, I'm here to be happy, I don't need him._" She thought, as she started to dance.

Inu-yasha watched her, as he felt a warm blush forming. "_She's so beautiful, she dances well._"

Kagome started to go down to the floor, while wining, then she started dancing again. The guys gawked at her.

"Damn that chick's hot." A teenager said, talking to his friend at the bar table. "I bet you I can win her over with my looks." He bided, with a large grin.

"Ya right, good luck man." His friend gave him a pat on his back.

The teenager looked at his teeth then fixed his hair a little bit. "So, how do I look?" he asked.

"Like a well dressed fruit bowl." His friend laughed.

"Hrrr…"

**KAPOU**

"Oww." He yelped, in pain.

"Hmm… shut up." He replied, and then left him with a large lump on his head.

Kagome stopped dancing to get another glass of punch. "Whew, it sure is hot in here." She declared, but before she could get the spoon to pour some, a guy pulled it out quickly.

"Um… here let me get some for you, you look tired." The teenager offered.

"Ok, thanks." She answered, as he handed her the glass.

"So hot in, so hot and burn." The music played.

"Oh yay I love this song as well." Kagome smiled, throwing away her glass in the trash. As she turned around to leave a hand grabbed her wrist. "Huh?" she turned around to face the teenager.

"You wanna dance with me?" He asked.

"No thanks." She answered turning away to leave.

The teenager turned to look at his friend. He started to laugh at him again. "Hrrr…"

He grabbed her wrist again. Kagome started to get annoyed.

"It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes, I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off." The music played.

"Come on, please just this one dance." He pleaded.

"Uhhh…oh alright but just this one. Ok?" she reminded.

The teenager held her hand and lead her to the dance way looking back at his friend.

Kagome spotted him looking at someone, but ignored it.

They both started to dance.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Kagome." She answered.

"Kagome, that's a sweet name, my name's Michiru." He replied.

"_There's Kagome, but who's that other guy dancing with her_?" He mentioned, and gave out low growl.

"You dance well, Kagome." Michiru smiled.

"Who me? Nah, I don't really dance much." Shaking her head.

"Well for someone who doesn't dance much your pretty good, I find you dance better than others tonight." He grinned.

"Thanks." She thanked, giving a crooked smile. "You dance well too." She added.

He smiled. "You think so."

Kagome nodded. "_I'd rather dance with Inu-yasha though._" She thought.

"Rrr… _how dare he_." He growled, hearing every word.

Michiru glanced over at Denieru (his friend's name), and smirked, Kagome noticed him glancing over at his friend.

"Is that your friend?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yes." He answered.

Inu-yasha, getting irritated, walked over to the teenaged boy and grabbed Kagome out of his arms and danced with her.

"_They told him don't you ever come around here._" The music skipped and played.

Michiru growled. "Yo dude, she's mine scoot." He yelled.

"_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear_." The music played in between.

"What! She ain't your property!" He snapped.

"_Oh boy not again_." Kagome thought.

"_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_." The music played.

"I spotted her first, now get lost." Michiru growled.

"Bastard, why should I?" Inu-yasha barked.

"_So beat it just beat it_."

"If you don't, I'll just have no choice but to kick your ass." He answered.

"_You better run, you better do what you can_."

"Keh. You kick my ass, I guess you don't know me too well, I don't wanna get rough why don't you just beat it." Inu-yasha warned.

"_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_."

"You think you're all it right? Fine then show me what you got." Michiru smirked.

"_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_."

"It's a fight you want, bring it on then." Inu-yasha said.

"_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_."

"_Oh no, I have to stop this, but how_?" Kagome questioned.

A crowd formed around the three teenagers.

"**BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD**!" The crowd shouted.

Michiru ran over and punched Inu-yasha in the stomach; he smirked and looked up to see the pain on his opponent's face.

Inu-yasha smirked.

Michiru was surprised to him smirking. "Didn't hurt you at all?" He asked.

"Nope, nice try though that would probably work on weak mortals like you." Inu-yasha grinned.

"What! How dare you call me a mortal?" He snapped.

"It's easy." Inu-yasha smirked, than gave a punch in his stomach making him fly back in the crowd.

"How was that Michiru?" Inu-yasha chuckled.

Michiru got up, stomping towards the hanyou.

"That wasn't bad at all." He smirked holding his stomach.

"_Just beat, beat it just beat. Just beat it, beat it, and just beat it_." The music played.

Michiru punched Inu-yasha in the jaw making his lip start to bleed.

The hanyou chuckled slightly. "Not bad, but…" He discontinued, wiping away the blood.

**KICK**

"gasp awww." Michiru gasped in pain, kneeling to the ground.

"Now that's a rough place to get hit am I right?" Inu-yasha snorted.

"You… b-bastard." Michiru snarled.

"_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_."

"Did that hurt, Michiru?" Inu-yasha asked. "Oh don't tell me you're giving up already." Inu-yasha added.

"Me give up, you must be dreaming." Michiru replied.

"Oh so you still wanna fight do you."

"_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man_."

"Don't die on me though."

"_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can_."

Inu-yasha grabbed Michiru by his neck, lifting him up off the ground.

"WOOOOOOO!" The crowd cheered.

Inu-yasha tightened his grip, making him choke.

"C-curse you." The teenager coughed out, giving out his last breaths.

Before Inu-yasha could continue he paused. "Huh?" sniff, sniff "You don't smell like a mortal." Inu-yasha said, confused.

"Inu-yasha please stop!" Kagome begged.

Inu-yasha looked over at the angry teenager.

"I know I wasn't going to kill him. But he has a stench of a mangy wolf." Inu-yasha replied, attaching his grip making him land with a large thump.

The crowd walked away and went back to dancing.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He smells like Kouga." Inu-yasha answered.

"What did you say?" Michiru asked, shocked.

"I said you smell like Kouga." Inu-yasha repeated angrily.

"My last name is Kouga, Kouga Michiru." He said.

Kagome jumped into the conversation. "What? You're Kouga I thought you looked familiar." Kagome said.

"Rrr…" Inu-yasha growled.

Kagome went over to his friend at the bar. "And you resemble to Gintai."

Ya Gintai is my name." He mumbled.

"**Michiru! There you are? I heard a fight's been happening and you were one of the fighters, because you where trying to win over a girl.**eenaged girl ran in the direction of them.

"Uh…karuma?" He utterly stuttered. "You didn't inform me that you won the tickets as well."

"**Rrr…so if I did not you would cheat on me?**" Karuma shouted turning her gaze away trying not to look at him.

"No of course not my dear, I love you and only you." Michiru fibbed.

Karuma had long chocolate hair, reaching to her shoulders, green eyes, and an emerald necklace around her neck. She was dressed as a beautiful princess with a long dress reaching just past her knees, strapless heels.

Kagome eyes opened wider peering at the teenager in front of them. "Wait, I know you too…" She said. "You're Ayame." "Kagome mentioned, remembering scenes from their last encounter back in the feudal era.

"Huh? How the hell you know my family's name you wretch." Karuma snorted.

"You resemble to someone I know." Kagome answered, glaring at her.

"Hmm…well, Michiru, it seems like you already have a date." Inu-yasha sneered.

"Hmm…Wait, Kagome why don't you come and hang out with us later on tonight at our room." He presented.

"What! Michiru, I won't let these people, especially "her" get invited to our room." She stated.

"Since when was it our room? And since when do you make the shots." Michiru asked.

"Rrr…**SLAP** how dare you?" Karuma roared, slapping him in the face.

"I'm with Karuma, no way will I hang at his place." Inu-yasha interrupted.

"Oh come on Inu-yasha it will probably be fun." Kagome begged.

"Now way, and that's final." He repeated.

"It's alright Kagome; I didn't want "him" over anyway." Michiru said.

"Michiru, it's our song lets go dance." Karuma gladly smiled, pulling him away from Kagome.

"_Let's get it started in heeeeerrree…_" The song played.

"Hey Kagome, I like this song as well, and besides I got a date, well c ya going to go dance." Denieru waved walking towards the dance floor with his date in hand.

Now Inu-yasha and Kagome are alone. "Kagome, you know… you always go to close with that scrawny wolf, here and back home." Inu-yasha said, jealously.

"I'm not like that, and plus it's not like I walked up to the guy, he came to me." Kagome answered. "I didn't even know that it was Kouga, you were the one who figured it out."

"I still don't like your tone." Inu-yasha added.

"Oh, Inu-yasha just drop it." Kagome said. "It's eleven now probably one more song with play than the night's over." She declared. "_And this is the time I should make my move, to ask him to dance._" Kagome thought.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen this will be a last that will play for tonight." The d.j. in formed.

"Awwww!" The crowd answered depressed.

"_Huh? already I still haven't even asked Inu-yasha yet to dance_." She thought.

"Uh…In…Inu-yasha… would you…" Inu-yasha cut her off.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Inu-yasha asked.

"W-wha?" Kagome blushed furiously.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Inu-yasha repeated.

"Uh…o-of course." She stuttered.

Inu-yasha pulled out his arm waiting for Kagome to hook her arm in his. So she did just that.

_When I'm lost, in the rain,_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light, to light my way._

_When I'm scared, losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. (yes)_

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top._

_You're always there giving me all you've got._

_For a shield from the storm,_

_For a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong;_

_For the will to carry on;_

_For everything you do;_

_For everything that's true,_

_I turn to you. (oooo yeah)_

_When I lose the will to win,_

_I just reach to you and I can reach the sky again._

_I can do anything,_

_'Cause your love is so amazing;_

_'Cause your love inspires me._

_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;_

_Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_For a shield (For a shield) from the storm; (from the storm)_

_For a friend; for a love (for a love to keep me safe and warm)_

_To keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you. (I turn to you)_

_For the strength (for the strength) to be strong;_

_For the will to carry on;_

_For everything you do;_

_I turn to you. (ooo yeah oohhh)_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;_

_For truth that will never change;_

_For someone to lean on;_

_For a heart I can rely on through anything;_

_For that one who I can run to;(oooooo) (I turn to you oooooo yeah)_

_For a shield from the storm;_

_For a friend; for a love (to keep me safe a warm yeah yeah, I turn to you)_

_To keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you. (I turn to you)_

_For the strength (for the strength) to be strong;_

_For the will to carry on;_

_For everything you do; (everything you do)_

_For everything that's true;_

_For everything you do;_

_For everything that's true,_

_I turn to you._

All the couples danced across the dance floor.

Karuma and Michiru danced happily, Denieru danced with his date followed by Kagome and Inu-yasha were both blushing dancing in each others arms.

Kagome was lying on Inu-yasha's chest. Inu-yasha held her tenderly. "_I'll hold you in my arms forever, Kagome_." The hanyou thought.

"Hey, Inu-yasha, a demon from the feudal age, you dance pretty well." Kagome smiled, still lying on his chest.

"Ya, I'm pretty surprised myself." Inu-yasha snickered.

"**NO KOHAKU!" **Sango screamed shooting up. "Oh, it's just a dream, but yet it seemed so real. sigh Oh Kohaku where can you be?" Sango whispered.

"Hmm…Sango?" Miroku sat up.

"Hmm? Oh Miroku, sorry didn't mean to wake you." Sango apologized.

"No need." Miroku shook his head. "I know it must be hard for you Sango." Miroku said,cheering her up, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It is also hard for me as well, Naraku placed this cursed wind tunnel on my grandfather 50 years ago, and now has been passed down to me." Miroku explained.

"Sorry." Sango said.

"Hmm…no it's not your problem; anyway I know you'll find your little brother soon, your love for one another is stronger. Miroku said.

She smiled. "Thanks, Miroku." Sango lay on Miroku's chest. "We will slay Naraku no matter how much it will take, and we will dismantle the curse." Sango insured him.

The song ended. "This is the time you guys yell out one more song. Yell it out." The d.j. said.

"One more song, one more song, one more song." Everyone joined in.

"Alright. One last song for the night." The d.j. announced.

"345678, HEY hey baby, hooo, ha, I wanna know ooooooo if you be my girl." The music played.

Everyone danced and sang along.

"Thanks for the night everyone." The D.j. yelled.

Then the dance finished, the lights turned back on.

"Ahh! It burns!" Inu-yasha yelled, squinting his eyes from the bright lights.

"Hehehe." She chuckled.

"Hey, Kagome." Michiru called.

"Hmm? Oh Michiru." She answered.

"Rrr…why are you back here?" He growled.

"I wasn't here for you." He snorted, as he turned his gaze to Kagome again. "It was really great meeting you, Kagome." He smiled, clasping her hands

"Ya it was nice to meet you too." She answered, with a fake smile.

"I hope to see you soon." He grinned, giving her a peck on her hand, making her turn crimson.

"Rrr… how dare he…" Inu-yasha growled.

Karuma pulled on Michiru's ear, dragging him far away from Kagome.

"Ow, ow,ow…" He yelped.

"So… you wanna head back to our room?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I was waiting for you too say that." Inu-yasha yawned.

Then they both walked side by side back to their room.

YAY another chapter complete. I might take longer now cause skool started and all, but I loved making this chappy. I added some ACTION… are you happy "spearofhope" I finally started some action. Yay. I also like the songs I picked. You guys might know these singers but I'm just telling who the songs are from in here.

Beat it Micheal Jackson, I Turn To You Christina Aguilera. And sorry the last song I don't know it's from. Sry anyway apologises for the connivance. Hehehe… so don't forget to R&R cya ;) winks.


	14. Kagome's obsession

**CHAPTER 14: Kagome's obsession**

**Last time**

**They met Kouga, Ayame and Gentai's reincarnations, what do you think might happen during their break? Will Kouga go after Kagome once again?**

**Now**

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Kagome asked the hanyou unlocking the door to their room.

"Keh, it wasn't that bad." He answered.

Kagome nodded and closed the door behind them. "So…um what was your favourite part tonight?" Kagome blushed.

The hanyou blushed as well. "The food, of course it was delicious." As he licked his lips.

"Really? Only the food, anything else?" She asked.

"No, that was it." He answered.

"Oh, right cool." Kagome nodded, lowering her head.

"_Nice move dumbass._" His mind stated.

"_Shut up_." He replied.

"_You probably torn her apart._" His mind said.

"Uh…Inu-yasha? I'll be right back; I'm going to the bathroom." Kagome declared, as she dashed her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and began to shed tears.

"_You see what I mean, now go in and tell her how you-_

"_I know you want me to apologize and state how I really felt._" Inu-yasha finished.

"_You know it, good then do it already._" His mind demanded.

"Rrr…Fine." He gave in walking towards the bathroom door. "You know, I really have to stop talking to myself, it feels weird." He hesitated for a moment at the door knob, hearing her mumble; instead he pressed his ears on the door to hear her.

"How can I be so stupid?" Kagome sniffed, sitting on the toilet bowl.

Flashback

Kagome nodded and closed the door behind them. "So…um what was your favourite part tonight?" Kagome blushed.

"The food, of course it was delicious." As he licked his lips.

"Really? Only the food, anything else?" She asked.

"No, that was it." He answered.

"Oh, right cool." Kagome nodded, lowering her head.

End of flashback

"I don't know why I cry over him every night, he does not love me he loves Kikyo, now get it out of your system, Kagome." Kagome yelled at herself, not knowing a certain hanyou overhearing everything.

"_Kagome…That's not true, the real answer is… I love you and only you and as for Kikyo…I… can no longer be with her she's one of the walking dead and I never felt more freely with someone before_." Inu-yasha thought.

"The only reason I'm in the feudal era is to finish gathering all of the Shikon jewel shards that I broke and we have to defeat Naraku too. I shouldn't be falling in love." Kagome stated, sniffing.

She giggled at her foolish self. "I better get outta here he's gonna get suspicious." Kagome informed herself.

She got up and walked over to the mirror over the sink. "Omg, look at me, my face is completely red and full of tears. Heh." She giggled again, wiping her tears. "I can't go out like this. I'll just rest in here for a few more minutes then." Kagome suggested.

Inu-yasha laid on the door thinking, "_I haven't realised I've hurt Kagome so much, God I'm so stupid, if I could only summon the courage to tell her how I feel._" Inu-yasha thought angrily, clenching his fist.

"I knew it; I shouldn't have come her with Inu-yasha, if I'm only going to be depressed the whole day. I should've listened to him, I've should've listened to my mom. Gosh I'm an idiot. I've should've just invited Sota or one of my friends or just give away the ticket and continue searching for the jewels shards." Kagome mumbled.

"_No, I've always wanted to come; I've always wanted to spend the day with you only. I only denied because I…was nervous_." Inu-yasha whispered.

Kagome strolled in the direction of the mirror, gaping at herself. "Alright, my is still light but I guess it will do."

She wiped her tears one more time and blew her nose, and paced towards the door.

Inu-yasha's eyes twitched once he heard footsteps coming closer. "Damn." Inu-yasha ran with inhuman speed and hopped onto his bed.

Kagome turned the door knob and opened the door coming out with a light pink face, nose little red, she wasn't smiling or even glance upon the hanyou.

Inu-yasha pretended like he heard nothing and asked, "Kagome, are you ok? You look depressed."

"Hm? Oh ya ya, I'm fine just got soap on my eyes." She lied.

"Kagome, the truth is tonight I didn't only love the food, I loved us." Inu-yasha confessed. "Meaning us dancing together." Inu-yasha added, looking for any sign of joyful emotion.

Kagome still did not look upon him. She only searched for a tissue for her nose only to find the picture of Inu-yasha and her in the Haunted House.

Inu-yasha approached her slowly just in case if she "sit" him. "Kagome…"

Kagome turned her head and gazed at Inu-yasha. She ran up to him launching herself upon him giving him a hug.

Inu-yasha was confused for a moment but returned the hug wrapping his arms around her tenderly.

"Inu-yasha I…" she was cut off.

There was a disturbance knock on their door.

"I'll get that." Kagome declared, as she walked up to unlock the door.

The door opened slowly showing a man not too old or too young about in his early 20s, he was wearing a red shirt tucked in his jeans, wearing a black and blue cap, and had an employee badge carved with his name on it.

"Yes can I help you?" Kagome asked politely.

"Yes, I would like to inspect the room for any weapons or drugs." He answered in the same tone.

"Uh…sure of course come on in." Kagome offered shifting away from the man's way.

Inu-yasha stood there gaping at the guy in their room. "_I don't trust this man_."

"_Whew, it's a good thing I told Inu-yasha to leave his __Tetsusaiga at my house before we came_." Kagome thought with relief.

The inspector looked around the room carefully searching neatly into their packs placing them back into their natural positions he found them in. He glanced upon the half demon in front of him. "Oh hello sir." The man simply greeted.

"Hmm…" Inu-yasha huffed.

"_Is this the guy she wants me to spy on?_" The inspector thought, eyeing him. The man stared at Inu-yasha by the corner of his eye pretending to keep his search. He shifted his eyes at his bare feet up to his baggy pants to his bare chest to his arms and noticed some claws at the bottom of each finger then he glanced upon his fangs, afterward he stared at the top of his head. "_Dog-like ears with silver hair, fangs, claws, I don't know why he's so strange to her, but he is only wearing the same costume he wore to the dance_." He thought.

He replaced everything he checked and lifted his cap to Kagome. "Thank you my lady, well their is no problem here, goodnight." He smiled, then nodded to the hanyou, and parted.

"Thanks you too." She answered and closed the door behind the man.

The teenager waited, lying on the wall, and noticed her friend completed his mission. "So find anything suspicious?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"Not really, he still never changed from his costume but I've never noticed his claws, fangs and dog-like ears with silver hair." He replied.

"gasp did you say dog-like ears with silver hair?" she asked.

"Yes why?"

The teenager grew a large grin and ran down the hallway.

End of that chapter.

**Yay another chapter completed. I'm soo happy from all the reviews from everyone, I'm so glad I will keep on proceeding on with the story. Since I passed my goal for the amounts of reviews I will type up my story faster for yall and it starts to get weirder with the new teenage spying on them all the time. Well cya ;) and don't forget R&R. Sayanora!**


	15. A late midnight dinner

**Chapter 15: A late Midnight Diner**

**Last time**

Kagome found out her true feelings for Inu-yasha

**Now on with the story**

"Inu-yasha why don't you go take a bath while I call for room service." Kagome offered.

"Huh? Room service what's that?" He asked.

"It's the service which bring items you wish to have you can order, people mostly order food." Kagome explained. "Oh and the best thing is, it is for free." She added.

"Oh."

"Now go take a bath." Kagome ordered.

"Alright, alright gees, but you do know how much I hate taking baths in your era." He puffed.

"Ya, ya just go." She rushed him, pushing to the bathroom door.

Inu-yasha opened the door, he lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know if it's just me but it appears that you're keeping something away from me is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"Huh? No, no of course not what have I got to hide?" She asked sarcastically.

"Mmm…whatever." He nodded and closed the door behind.

Kagome dialled the service. "The line must be busy." Kagome said.

Finally they picked up. "Yes this is the hotel's service how can we help you?" The service asked politely.

"Yes this is room 28; I'll like to have…"

"How do you work this blasted thing?" Inu-yasha mused. "These fucking inventions now days." Inu-yasha growled.

Inu-yasha saw a knob. "Oh ya I remember now Sota should me for the first time. I was supposed to pull this thing."

He did just that. Inu-yasha felt the water. "YAOUCH! That's fucking hot!" Inu-yasha yelped. Inu-yasha stuck his finger in his mouth. "Now remember that pain.

"Inu-yasha is everything alright in there?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Ya ya, I just had a little warm up. That's all." He answered.

"Ok." She replied.

Inu-yasha turned the knob towards the cold side. He felt again. "Now this feels good." Inu-yasha nodded. Then undid his fire rat cloak, and dipped in slowly. "_This really does fell good no wonder Kagome froze when she first came to the feudal age she's so used to this._" He thought.

There was a rap on the door. Inu-yasha's ear twitched.

Kagome got up and walked over to the door and opened it. The service arrived with a tray. "Yes come in." Kagome smiled moving aside letting the young woman in with the tray.

The woman laid it on the table. "Mmm… surprise dinner with your date?" The woman asked looking at the decorations on the table.

"Umm…I uh g-guess so." Kagome mumbled.

"Cool let me guess you guys aren't really going out but you want him to love you right?" the woman asked.

"Ya…" Kagome nodded.

"Great, let me give you a hint. Use candles and turn down the lights. Men like that." She winked.

"Really? Thanks." Kagome grinned.

"No problem and uh good luck." She smiled, and then walked out the door.

Kagome closed the door behind her. Kagome did just that except turning down the lights.

Kagome tapped on the bathroom door. "Inu-yasha the food is here." Kagome mentioned.

"Hn…okay." He responded.

"Oh and there are pyjama's over by the sink take one." She added.

"What's a pyjama?" he asked.

"Clothing, meant for sleeping with it's over by the sink you'll see what I mean." Kagome answered. She glanced at her watch "It's already 1:10."

Inu-yasha unplugged the cork in the tub to let the water run down. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Inu-yasha discovered clothing with puppies on clouds sleeping with little Zzz on there side some were upside down.

"Rrr…of course she had to get puppies on it curse her." Inu-yasha mumbled. He slipped them on anyway. Then he suddenly had to go he lifted the toilet seat and aimed in the bowl. "Now I know there should be some button around here." He eventually found it and pressed it.

The toilet roared. "Oh what the fuck, that was weird." Inu-yasha stated confused and walked out the bathroom drinking the scent of food under the trays. He was shocked the table was decorated with candles lit with the trays and under them were doilies the under there was a white sheet covering the table.

"Oh it's about time you got out of there." Kagome smiled sitting on a couch watching TV."

"What are you watching?" He asked, leaning over the couch behind Kagome.

"Young and the restless." Kagome answered.

"hmm…What's that?"

"A soap opera."

"What's a soap opera has it anything to do with soap?" he asked.

"Hahahaha. God no, that's a good one. No it's like reality but on TV. This show is about people with relationship problems. Kagome explained.

Inu-yasha saw to people fighting on the television. "Why are those two mortals fighting?" he asked.

"One is protecting Victoria from the kidnapper." She replied.

"Oh right. Hey can we eat now." He asked smelling the food.

"Mmm… after this I promise ok."

"sigh" he sighed and sat next to her. Inu-yasha took a glance at Kagome, but as soon as she caught him staring at her she turned her head towards him.

"Inu-yasha something wrong." She asked.

He snapped out of his days. "Uh…n-nothing." He stuttered, quickly turning away, blushing.

"_Hmm wonder what Inu-yasha's thinking about?_" she thought.

The show eventually finished.

"So did you like the episode?" She asked.

"Ya but, I didn't really like the ending it was too mushy." He responded.

"Hmm…" she smiled.

"Alright can we eat all ready?"

"Okay okay."

They both got up. Inu-yasha walked over to the table until he noticed the lights turned down. Inu-yasha turned back and saw Kagome coming over.

"What's wrong not hungry anymore." She smiled, as she passed him than sat at the table.

"Did I miss something?" Inu-yasha mused, and joined her at the table.

Inu-yasha raised the cover from the tray smelling the fresh scent of the chicken. He licked his lips and was about to grab the chicken and tear it with his hands.

"Eh um..." Kagome coughed.

"Huh?"

"Nm mm." Kagome shook her head, and gave him a knife and a fork.

"sigh" He sighed. Then cut the chicken neatly as possible, placing it on his plate.

Kagome took the bowl of rice and scraped some of the rice onto her plate.

"Inu-yasha can you pass the gravy please?" Kagome asked politely, pointing to the object.

He nodded and handed her the bowl.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Kagome poured some sake in each of their glasses.

"Want to make a toast?" Kagome asked.

"A toast? As in wheat right." Inu-yasha asked.

"Nooo, silly, a toast means when you want to congratulate an event or a person, then clang your glasses with other people." Kagome corrected. "Oh and after, you take a sip right after you speak." Kagome added.

"Huh? Why would you wanna do something like that?" He asked.

"Please." She pouted.

"Whatever."

"Okay. I propose a toast to this wonderful day at "Sugoi Land" and to Inu-yasha who joined me this find day." Kagome beamed.

"Huh?" Inu-yasha turned crimson.

"Cheers!" she said.

Then they both clashed their glasses together, but Inu-yasha was too busy blushing and wasn't paying attention and clashed his glass it too hard on her glass making the glasses shatter.

"Oh, shit!" Inu-yasha declared.

"Oh no, it seems you crashed them to hard."

Kagome reached for the cloth, but Inu-yasha did the same as well, accidentally clamping her hands.

Kagome lifted her head looking in Inu-yasha glowing amber eyes. As was Inu-yasha doing the same action.

"Uh…" They both blushed ferociously.

"_Kagome's hands are so warm; but her eyes are filled with fear and sadness. I wonder why?_" Inu-yasha thought, looking concerned.

"Um…Inu-yasha your hands are crushing mine." Kagome stated.

He was knocked out of his daze and released his grip from her hands. "Sorry." He apologised.

Kagome blinked and looked at Inu-yasha's expression. "_Why is Inu-yasha so concerned?_" she thought.

Shortly, they finished their late diner and cleaned up.

"Inu-yasha will you do me a favour, pick up the dirty plates and glasses, then place them in the sink." Kagome ordered.

He did just that.

"I'll clean the glass pieces." Kagome added.

She picked up a cloth and wiped the glass off the table and into the garbage, but her hand slipped off the cloth and severed her wrist.

"Owww!" She howled, holding her wrist.

"Kagome are you alright? What happened?" Inu-yasha asked, rushing quickly toward the wounded teenager.

"Yeah, I think I'll live I cut my wrist on some glass is all." She answered holding the injured wrist, as the blood started to seep through her sleeve.

Inu-yasha grasped her right wrist, and pulled up her sleeve looking at the wound.

"Ow!" she yelped softly.

"Hmm…the cut doesn't looking as deep as I thought." he said.

"What are you now, a physician?" Kagome asked, sarcastically.

"Huh?…Oh it seems you have a piece of glass in your wrist." Inu-yasha discovered.

"Uh…You're not going to do what I think you're going to do." Kagome said.

"Be quite do you have a tool like something thin." Inu-yasha asked.

"Yeah. I have a tweezers on the kitchen counter." Kagome nodded.

Inu-yasha quickly grabbed it and pointed it at her wrist.

"Inu…No I won't let you… do this." Kagome squirmed.

"Stop moving will ya." Inu-yasha said, holding her down.

"No, I know how it goes the pain will kill me." Kagome rebelled.

"So what it will hurt, but the pain will only hurt for a second when I take it out." Inu-yasha said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If you hold still it won't be as painful." Inu-yasha argued, pulling her wrist closer ready to take it out.

"No…I won't let you do it." Kagome disagreed, tugging her arm away.

"Listen if you hold still and calm down I promise I won't make it hurt as much." Inu-yasha promised.

"Really? I hope not." Kagome glared.

"Don't worry about it, as my mothers used to say take a deep breath." Inu-yasha smiled.

"Okay, since your mother said so." Kagome finally giving in.

"Good now close your eyes and think happy thoughts and remember take deep breath." Inu-yasha reminded.

"K."

Kagome closed her eyes and pretend her hand was jello and took a deep breath.

Inu-yasha restrained Kagome down and found the piece and placed the tweezers in her wrist.

Kagome squeezed her eyes, enduring the pain, but stayed clam.

"Done." Inu-yasha stated holding the small piece of glass with the tweezers.

"Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes to find the glass in between the tweezers.

"See, told ya, nothing to worry about." Inu-yasha smiled throwing the piece of glass into the trash bin.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Inu-yasha."

"Keh." Inu-yasha blushed, wrapping her wrist with a bandage.

Later Kagome ran into the bathroom to bath and get ready for bed as well.

Inu-yasha sat on his bed waiting for Kagome to come out.

Kagome got out and slipped into her bed.

Inu-yasha still stared at Kagome in bed.

Kagome noticed this. "Uh…Inu-yasha is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Mmm? No, n-nothing." Inu-yasha stuttered.

"Oh ok, well goodnight." She said lying down and shutting off her light.

Inu-yasha's light still shown, watching her fall asleep.

He crept out of bed and snuck to hers and peered and at the sleeping teenager. "_Kagome looks so happy, she must be dreaming._" He smiled. Inu-yasha leaned in and gave her a peck on the forehead. "_Goodnight Kagome, I love you._"

He glimpsed at her again and quietly snuck back to his bed.

Kagome shifted her body, opened her eyes and found Inu-yasha sneaking back to his bed.

"_Did Inu… just kiss my forehead?_" Kagome thought.

Inu-yasha laid down in his bed; turning his light off.

Kagome crept out and slipped in beside Inu-yasha and cuddled next to him.

Inu-yasha jumped turning the light back on to find Kagome beside him.

Inu-yasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her firmly. "_Kagome I will be here by your side forever, I promise you that._" Inu-yasha whispered.

The hanyou stared at the ceiling and waited until sleep took him over. Then slowly closed his eyes.

Sorry everyone my computer had a problem so I couldn't complete it forgive me. For my apologies I'm making 2 more chappies quickly. Well cya and don't forget to R&R.


	16. A Little Clean up and Satsuki’s Hut Dese

**Chapter 16: A Little Clean up and Satsuki's Hut Desecrated**

**Last time:**

Kagome planned a surprise midnight diner with a little help from the room service lady. Then Inu-yasha snuck over to Kagome's bed and gave her a peck on her forehead, but Kagome noticed lips pressing on her forehead and awoke to find Inu-yasha trying to sneak back without her noticing so once Inu-yasha turned off his lamp Kagome slid in beside him making him jump and quickly turn the lights back on only to find the sleeping teenager beside him in BED with Him. Wonder what happens next.

"Shippo, Shippo!" Satsuki called, waking him up from his wonderful dream.

"Five more minutes…daddy." Shippo mumbled, fading away in his sleep.

"**Shippo!**" Satsuki yelled, loudly.

"Wha…!" Shippo yelled in alarm, looking around for danger.

"It's okay, I had to yell to wake you up." Satsuki said.

"Huh? Oh, well you didn't have to sound like you were in danger. yawn" He yawned.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"So what are we going to do today?" Shippo asked.

"I guess we'll go back to the hideout. I always check on it every morning." She replied.

"K." He nodded.

"Hmm…" Sango opened her eyes. Kilala was in front of her view, with her head tilted.

"Oh, good morning Kilala." Sango said petting her head.

There was a snore coming from her right side. "Huh?" She found Miroku sleeping on her right shoulder.

She blushed and pushed his head on the other side facing the wall. She got up and walked outside followed by Kilala. Kaede was catching a pail of water from the creak.

"Good morning, Sango." Kaede greeted.

"Good morning." She smiled. "I'm heading for a walk."

"Be careful." Kaede warned.

"Mmm…" she nodded, and walked away. Kilala quickly hopped on her shoulder.

click twick Inu-yasha's keen ears twitched at the sound of clicking. He covered his head with his pillow trying to block the noise.

Kagome was sitting at the computer trying not to keep noise.

There was no use he was already awake. So he finally gave in and got up. "Yawn." He yawned, stretching.

click, click "Rrr…" He growled. He followed the sound, only to find Kagome on the other side of the room.

"So this is where that distracting sound is coming from." Inu-yasha said.

"Oh, Inu-yasha you scared me." Kagome jumped. "Well did you sleep well last night?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm? Oh ya." Inu-yasha blushed remembering what happened last night. Inu-yasha wanted to ask her a question about last night, but was cut off by Kagome.

"Inu-yasha, um…did you kiss me last night?" Kagome blushed.

"Mmm…" Inu-yasha couldn't lie over this one. "Uh…I…uh g-guess so." Inu-yasha stuttered.

Kagome's cheeks turned rosy. "_I wonder why. Did he just do that, because I look like Kikyo, well duh of course I'm only a jewel detector."_ Kagome thought.

"So what is this machine do?" Inu-yasha questioned, cutting off her daze.

"Oh, this is a computer. It gathers up information you want to know." Kagome answered.

"Hmm…that makes sense, but you people today only use machines to do everything for you." Inu-yasha answered.

"Hm…It makes life easier." Kagome smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"You want to learn how to use it?" She asked.

"I guess I can check out what this thing does." He responded.

"Okay let me show you. You can move this device, which is called a mouse. If you wish to use the internet click on the letter "e." She explained.

"Hmm…okay, even though I don't know what the internet is." He followed, moving the mouse and clicking on the "e." He was rewarded with a web page, which popped up. "Ok, now what?" He asked.

"Click this." She pointed to the address bar.

"Now?" he asked.

"Type what you want to see." She said.

"Yeah, but what and how do I type now?"

"Sigh you know what type in "www.google. Ca"" She said.

"How?" He asked, loudly this time.

"Follow the letters I say." She answered, annoyed.

"Shoot."

"www."

"Ok."

"g-o-o-g-l-e. ca" Kagome spelled out. "Then click enter on the keyboard here." She added, pointing at the enter button.

He did as he was told. The google page opened. "Okay?"

"Good, now type in Shikon no tama, and then click images."

"? Okay…" As he did it.

Then saw tons of pictures of the Sacred Jewel.

"See? Isn't that pretty neat?" she asked.

"Ya." He nodded and clicked on a picture. "Huh? Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Why am I in this picture?" he asked concerned.

"What?" she replied shocked. "Let me see. You're right."

"Never mind I don't like this thing it's way to confusing."

"Okay, well anyway I need to go check in at the front again, alright." She said.

"K" he nodded.

Kagome got up and passed the phone to Inu-yasha. "Here, you can call for room service. I'm leaving, now."

"Great, but how do I use this?" He replied.

"Just click the brown button on the bottom: place the top part on your ear to here the person and put the button part to your mouth so you can speak." She clarified.

"Got it."

"Oh and one more thing you don't have to pay it's for free, ask for anything you want." She added.

"Mmm…okay."

After that she grabbed her purse and departed.

Inu-yasha did just that. "Whatever I want eh?" He smiled.

"_I hope I can trust him_." She thought, walking down the hallway.

A man waited until she passed and went down the opposite direction. He was about to tap on their door, until he heard Inu-yasha calling the service for food. "Hmm…I don't really find anything strange about this guy." The man said.

The service was arriving with the cart, but stopped at the door before his. The man quickly slid under the sheet that covered the bottom of the cart.

Knock, Knock Inu-yasha was in the bathroom washing up, until he was interrupted by the knock at the door. "Already?" he mumbled, spitting the rest of toothpaste from his mouth. "Coming!" he yelled. He wiped his mouth and sped his way to the door.

There were large trays of food coming in. He licked his lips. The service placed the plates on the table and left.

Inu-yasha opened the first tray it was bacon, with scrambled eggs on the side. He chomped down the food quickly licked his finger and opened the next one.

The man tried to keep as quiet as possible. He lifted the sheet to see Inu-yasha stuffing his face in the food.

"_Huh? Why hasn't he taken off those dog-like ears he wore last night? That can't be his real ears can it? _" He whispered.

Inu-yasha was famished. All the plates he used were littered everywhere. It was a complete mess. Inu-yasha relaxed on the couch and turned on the television. "Let's see what this box thing shows." He found a channel with a couple kissing. "Uh, too mushy. Eeeww." He changed the channel, next he saw girls at the shopping in the mall. "What hell is this?" he changed the channel again, and finally was satisfied with the next channel he saw two teenaged guys sword fighting for a woman.

Kagome stood at the door. "_Should I even go inside?" _she thought. Kagome turned the knob and walked in. She looked around the room, and spotted Inu-yasha watching television.

"Hey Kagome." He said.

"Inu-yasha! What in the world did you do in here?" Kagome roared. "I can't keep my eyes off of you for one second without you making a mess, you're not even home."

"Oh , shut up! I was gonna clean up, but you came back quickly." He argued.

"Oh so you would make a mess behind my back, well let's clean up now." She hollered, as she started pick up cups.

"Hmf" Inu-yasha grumbled, as he helped as well.

Kagome walked towards the cart to pick up a plate beside it.

The stood very still, but was breathing to hard.

"Huh?" Kagome paused, as she heard breathing coming from under the cart. She was about to lift the sheet.

"Kagome! What do I do with the dishes?" Inu-yasha asked from the other corner of the room.

"Put them is the sink." She answered. Kagome picked up the plate and looked at the bottom of the cart again and walked to the kitchen to help Inu-yasha with the dishes.

"Whew!" The man sighed with relief.

"Hmm…that was funny." Kagome mumbled.

"What's so funny?" Inu-yasha snapped.

"No not you." Kagome said.

"What then?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, forget it." Shaking her head.

The man slid from under the sheet and hid behind the couch. Kagome carrying the wet plates to put back on the cart and Inu-yasha followed her back in the living room.

"Ok, wash that table I'll get rid of these plates." Kagome ordered.

"Kay. You need help with those?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome replied. "Oh and Inu-yasha use the spray on the table." She added.

"Fine." Said Inu-yasha, as he sprayed the table, then scrubbed.

Kagome placed the plates on the cart and tied her in a ponytail, and pushed the cart slowly out of the room so the service will pick it up. Kagome took out the vacuum from the closet. "What the hell is that weird machine?" he asked.

"This? It's a vacuum, if I were you I'd block my ears, your ears are sensitive." Kagome warned plugging up the wire.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

Kagome ignored his question and turned on the vacuum. There was a loud noise coming from the machine.

"Ahh!" he shrieked in pain, covering his ears atop his head.

"gasp those are his ears! What creature is this? He's no human."

Inu-yasha adjusted to the noise, and continued washing the table. Inu-yasha also stared at a funny looking hose sucking up everything. "_Hm. reminds me of Miroku's wind tunnel. I wonder what those guys are up to._" Inu-yasha thought.

"Huh? What happened to my hideout? It has been destroyed." Satsuki said shocked.

"Satsuki are you sure you're the only one who knows about this place, like those kids that bothered you the last time I was here?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." She nodded.

Shippo examined the area. "Look a demon passed here, look at the markings on the ground there like a trail of something big and looks like a snake." Shippo discovered.

"You're right, but I haven't seen any demons recently after you killed that lizard demon." Satsuki agreed.

"This long trail is fresh, but stops here. It seems that the demon passed here earlier this morning." Shippo realized.

Satsuki did not listen. "Shippo, look I found a big clue." Satsuki pointed, at a large egg sack hanging from the tree. "What is that?" she asked, frightened.

"Looks like a cocoon." Shippo guessed.

"You think it could've been a caterpillar demon and is most likely to transform into a giant butterfly demon?"

Shippo nodded. "We should kill the cocoon before it hatches and destroys your village." Shippo said.

"Right, but how?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about it." He replied, thinking hard. "Got it, Satsuki I'll transform into a sword, but you have to swing it." He declared.

"Right."

pop she lifted the sword.

"You're kinda heavy." She struggled.

"Sorry, okay now swing the blade and cut the cocoon in half."

"Gotcha, but uh…as you can see it's not that easy." She said.

The ground started to quake.

"W-what's happening?" Satsuki shrieked, dropping Shippo. pop He transformed back.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shippo replied.

The cocoon started to crack. They both turned around.

"Uh- oh. It's hatching." Shippo stated.

creak

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" Shippo yelled, grabbing Satsuki's hand and started running quickly.

The villagers looked at the forest shaking. "Oh no what's going on?" A villager shouted.

"Mmm…" Miroku yawned stretching. "Uh…my neck hurts." He exclaimed. Miroku found Kaede outside. "Good morning Lady Kaede." Miroku smiled.

"Ay." She replied.

"Where did Sango get to?" he asked.

"She left earlier for a walk." She answered.

He sat on the front step and sighed.

"Oh this is a wonderful morning. Don't you think Kilala?" She smiled.

"Mew." She agreed.

"Well I suppose we head back now." She said.

"Sango!" Someone called.

"Hmm? Oh Miroku, good morning sleep well?" she asked.

"Ya, but woke up with a twinge in my neck." He replied.

"I was just heading back to the village now." She said.

"Wait, do you hear that?" he asked.

"No nothing" she replied, confused.

"That's it, it's way too quiet." He nodded.

"You're right." She agreed. "Miroku, demon aura is approaching. I'm going back to get my Hiraikotsu." She added.

"I'll wait here."

"Okay, Kilala stay with Miroku." She ordered.

She nodded and transformed.

Sango ran quickly back to the hut.

"Sango, what's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Something's coming and it's big." She answered and ran in and changed rapidly into her demon slayer armour, and took her Hiraikotsu and ran back to Miroku and the others.

"Be careful." Kaede cautioned.

"Don't worry we'll come back in one piece." She winked and continued on.

"Wow! Now that's what I call clean." Kagome smiled satisfied, looking around the clean room.

"Whew, finally. Now I'm tired." Inu-yasha yawned.

"Yeah, now we can take a rest before we pack up to leave." She mentioned, flopping on the couch beside him.

"This era is really strange it's hard to live here." Inu-yasha declared.

"Yeah, I suppose it's completely confusing, for demon from the feudal age." Kagome giggled.

"_What? A demon from the feudal age? Impossible_." The man thought. "_This is great news, I think I've heard enough, I gotta get outta here_." He whispered.

The man slid against the couch slowly and moved quickly, but silently on the wall so they can't spot him, and then slid against the wall towards the door?

twitchSniff "Kagome, there's someone in here." Inu-yasha revealed, turning to her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked worried, standing up. "There was something strange here, remember earlier when I said. "That was funny?" Well, I heard breathing coming from under the cart." She stated.

"Shit, I have to keep quieter. I need to get this news back." He whispered, he continued.

Tap tap the man paused immediately feeling someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly, only to find the hanyou staring at him.

"Hey, who are you and what do you want?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome stood behind him.

"Oops wrong room hehe, I was just leaving." He lied, starting for the door.

"Wait a minute, sniff sniff you smell pretty familiar." Inu-yasha observed, holding his shoulder, as the struggled to break free. "I can't place my nose on it though."

"What do you mean Inu-yasha? Who does he remind you of?" she asked.

"Wait, it's coming to me, ha got it you have the same smell as that inspector from yesterday." Inu-yasha smiled, happy that he remembered.

"Hmm? He doesn't look like him." Kagome replied.

"Yo, the lady's right." He lied.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're him, I don't forget my scents." Inu-yasha said.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered pulling him down. "You can't act the way you are here, people might think you're not normal, let's just let this guy go." Kagome whispered into his ear.

"Fine." Inu-yasha grumbled, releasing him.

"Thank you, young lady." The man winked, and then closed the door behind him.

"Kagome, I'm sure there's something suspicious of that guy, he has the same scent as that inspector." He argued.

"Whatever, let's get packing." She suggested.

"Hmm… she never listens to me." Inu-yasha grumbled.

"Huff, huff that was really a close one." The man huffed in relief and ran down the hall. "I have to get this great news to her." He smiled.

Yay finished the chapter, that arrived slowly I know I said I was going to finishing the next two chapters quickly, forgive me; this might get annoying I always ask for forgiveness. Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget R&R winks


	17. Packing and a shocking surprise

**Chapter 17: Packing and a Shocking Surprise**

"There I'm done with my clothing now for the bathroom." Kagome declared.

Inu-yasha still packed, watching Kagome enter the bathroom. "_Hmm… does Kagome even remember what happened last night_?" Inu-yasha smirked. "_Can't wait to see Koga's face once he hears about this._"

Kagome took out the towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and soap and shoved everything in another pack, and then opened up the cabinets and out her hair products including her hair brush and comb. The pack was over flowing with stuff.

Inu-yasha sat on his bed waiting for Kagome to come out.

"Inu-yasha you have everything?" She asked.

"Ya. I'll just get out of these clothes you call pyjamas." He answered, walking in the bathroom.

"Kay." She nodded.

"-_sigh- I can't believe I slipped in bed with him. He must have felt weird._" She thought. "_But he didn't say or do anything._"

Inu-yasha came out in his regular clothes.

"What? Inu-yasha you can't go out looking like that; here wear these." She offered, holding out a black tee shirt with a puppy on it that says "bite me" and a pair of red shorts. He mumbled something, but marched in the bathroom quickly just in case she said "it," closing the door behind him.

"-sigh- _Oh Inu-yasha why are you so stubborn."_ She thought angrily, and continued her packing.

Inu-yasha undid his red kimono and slipped on the shorts and shirt. He glanced in the mirror and put on his cap. Glanced one more time in the mirror when walked out, carrying his kimono.

"That was quick, here put these on." Kagome added, handing out a pair of sunglasses and elastic.

Inu-yasha tied his hair and placed the sunglasses on his eyes. Soon they were off.

Kagome took another quick, but careful glance around the room just in case they forgot anything, locking the door. Kagome spotted Inu-yasha far end of the hall.

"Hurry up, Kagome, I don't want to run into "him" again I can smell close by." Inu-yasha yelled.

Kagome dashed down the hall towards the impatient hanyou. She gave the key quickly to the front desk and asked Inu-yasha who is "him?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? It's Ko…" He was cut off when he was pushed out of the way.

"Hey Kagome, you missed me?" Michiru smiled.

"Well…I…hehe" She mumbled.

"Rrr…what the hell are you doing here Koga, we were just leaving." Inu-yasha scoffed, grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her away.

"Inu-yasha, let go. Who do you think you are?" She asked angrily, pulling away from his grasp. "I can make my own choices around here."

Michiru smirked. "My name's Michiru, got that?" He mentioned.

"Rrr…" Inu-yasha growled, crossing his arms and walking away grumbling Michiru's name.

"It was a great pleasure meeting you, my dear Kagome. I'm really forward to seeing you again." Michiru nodded. "Here's my number, call me sometime." He said, fishing out a card with his number.

"Ya sure… hehe" Kagome said, nervously.

"I must be on my way now my Kagome." He said sadly, giving a kiss on her hand.

Kagome face turned light pink.

Inu-yasha growled angrily.

"Ow!" Michiru yelped.

Karuma tugged on Michiru's ear. "Let's go." She interrupted, as Karuma pulled Michiru away.

"Byeee…Kagomeeee." Michiru yelled, as his voice got further away.

"Hmpf. Let's go ourselves." Inu-yasha said, as he stormed to the giant the door.

Kagome looked at the jealous hanyou with his luggage. "_Hmm…he's always jealous. It's cute_." She thought, as picked up hers as well and followed.

Inu-yasha reached the door, but two people stood in there way.

"Move!" Inu-yasha roared.

But they still stood there like no one was there. Kagome asked politely. "Can you please step aside?"

They stood there like statues. "Is this for real?" Inu-yasha questioned, now getting really angry. "If you don't move I'll move you over myself." But before Inu-yasha even touched them they both turned around and faced them.

"Huh? Hey you're that man who was in our room, and you are the bitch that blocked my way." Inu-yasha scoffed.

The woman stood in front of Inu-yasha.

"What do you want now witch?" He asked grudgingly.

"You haven't changed a bit. And your hair is still shiny and silver, and beautiful can't forget that." The woman smiled.

"Huh? Do you think you know me?" Inu-yasha requested.

"Yes I do actually; of course you wouldn't recognise me. Hello Inu-yasha the half-demon from the feudal era." The woman smirked.

"What!"

**To be continued…**Hehe

Yay another chapter done so tell what you think. Could use opinions and change things. Thx again for reading my chapter. Oh and sorry for the delay I had to study for exams, but now it's Christmas holiday so a lot of chapters will be coming in. it will if I get reviews that's the only thing that will inspire me. Kay Don't' forget R&R and love you


	18. reminder

**IMPORTANT NOTING TO ALL FANS**

There is another story I created, about Inu-yasha's first Christmas you can read it if you wish. It's has a little romance between you know who hehe and some humor so you can and I can give you a hint Inu-yasha gets a present from Kagome , but it's no ordinary present. –winks- have fun.


	19. The return of an old enemy

**Chapter 18: The Return of an Old Enemy**

**Last time**:

"Move!" Inu-yasha roared. They did not budge. "Excuse me." Kagome politely asked. They still did not move. "Is this for real?" Inu-yasha questioned. "If you don't move I'll move you myself." But before he could even touch them, they both turned around facing them.

"Hello Inu-yasha the half demon from the feudal era."

"What?"

**Now on with the story**…

That's right your Inu-yasha the half demon." The lady chuckled.

"But how do you know and who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes I defiantly remember you." The lady frowned. "For your information my name is…Yura." She answered.

"What? You're Yura?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yes, and you ask how I found out. Hmm…you remember my pal over here don't you, well I asked him to spy on you two earlier this morning just to make sure I knew it was you, and you know what gave it away your hat was off and he spotted your dog-like ears. You guys let him off the hook so easily, hahaha, you to fell for it. I still can't get that out of my mind." Yura laughed continuously. "Oh and how can I forget, you didn't just fall for it once, but twice?" She added.

"What do you mean?" Inu-yasha snapped.

"He was dressed as the so called "inspector" he was actually looking around for clues. And the time he just snuck into your room." She replied.

"**You!**" Inu-yasha growled.

"I like to say thanks to this fine lady here who was actually the one who helped me escape." Keiichi thanked.

"_It's always my fault_." Kagome thought.

Flashback

"This man smells familiar." Inu-yasha observed. "But I can't put my nose on it though."

"What do you mean? Who does he remind you of?" Kagome asked.

"Wait, its coming to me, ha got it you have the same scent as the inspector from yesterday."

"Hmm? He doesn't look like him." Kagome replied.

"Yo, the lady's right." The man lied.

"No I'm pretty sure you're him, I don't forget my smells." Inu-yasha said.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered pulling him down. "You can't act the way you are here, people might think you're not normal, let's just let this guy go." Kagome whispered into his ear.

"Fine." Inu-yasha grumbled, releasing him.

"Thank you, young lady." The man winked, and then closed the door behind him.

"Kagome, I'm sure there's something suspicious of that guy, he has the same scent as that inspector." He argued.

"Whatever, let's get packing." She suggested.

End of flashback

"Gosh, I'm so stupid." Kagome mumbled.

"It's alright Kagome; it's not your fault." Inu-yasha reassured her.

"Aww how sweet, come on Inu-yasha you know it's her fault." Yura commented.

"Rrr…shut up!" Inu-yasha shouted.

"Why so angry, Inu-yasha, can't base the fact that your womanwas the one who caused all of this. You've could've gone on with your lives just as easily as Keiichi escaped." Yura smiled.

"Rrr…" Inu-yasha growled.

"Inu-yasha, enough; don't force yourself. It is my fault; I let the imposter out of our grasped not just once, but twice." Kagome spoke out, sadly.

"Kagome…this isn't your…"

"Yes it is!" Kagome yelled, cutting off his sentence knowing what the next word was. "You had already known, but I didn't listen to you and just let go off." Kagome moped, turning down her head in shame. "I'm sorry, really." Kagome apologized.

Inu-yasha turned down at the upset teenager. "Kagome…listen to me please." Inu-yasha asked, lifting her chin so he can he her warm soft face. Inu-yasha gazed into her watery, dark brown eyes. "This is not your fault; if it was, do you think I'd be still standing by your side? And you know I hate you crying on me." Inu-yasha announced.

"Ugh, enough." Yura interrupted. "Inu-yasha I can't believe you would fall in love with a helpless human, you really haven't changed a bit."

"Huh? Have we met before?" Inu-yasha asked, still lost.

"Yes, Inu-yasha, she's Yura of the hair demon." Kagome answered.

"So you really do remember, you're not half bad." Yura smirked.

"Like I'd forget all the demons and monsters we fought. You were the first one." Kagome narrowed her eyes on her.

"Exactly!" Yura agreed.

"What do you with us now? We fought you before." Kagome asked, angrily.

"What do you think? To get revenge on you both." Yura replied, now getting angry.

"_If this is a demon why haven't I sensed it before?_" Inu-yasha thought.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here. You thought you were clever enough to disguise yourself, changing your style as you did. Pretty good though, but trying to hide that beautiful silver hair you have." Yura nodded. "I'm surprised to see you two still alive from our last encounter."

"How can you remember all of this you died and were reborn into another body?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"My body was the only thing that died, but my spirit was born into another body, but I'm not happy with this one, I want a stronger body. Oh I've seen you've collected most of the jewel pieces, the last time I remember you only collected one fragment which I stole so easily." Yura grinned.

"Kagome, I don't smell any demonic power from her." Inu-yasha mentioned.

"What? Wait if she's not a demon then she's a human?" Kagome mused.

"Oh you figured it out I see." Yura sulked. "You are really a clever girl."

"Ha, so you're a human, this is why you want the jewel to become a demon again." Inu-yasha said.

"Yes, because of you I've died and have become a useless human. This is why want revenge on you both." Yura shouted.

"Well you've picked the wrong day." Inu-yasha smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey you better not touch her." Keiichi warned.

"Keh, why should I listen to you?" Inu-yasha sneered.

"So you want to battle hmm…we can't battle it in here. We both should know that we're not in the feudal era and fight wherever we please." Yura stated.

"Wait, Inu-yasha she's human remember, even though she is an enemy you can't kill humans." Kagome reminded him.

"Haha, so you can't even touch me." Yura repeated.

"Don't be to sure of yourself, Yura." Inu-yasha warned.

"I'm not totally after you, I'm after her." Yura announced, pointing at Kagome.

"Who me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes you, you're the stubborn one who wouldn't die, but ended up killing me." Yura declared. "And she also holds the shards." She added.

"Like I'm ever going to let you touch her." Inu-yasha said, puttingout his arm in front of Kagome.

"**Wait a minute, everyone stop!**" Kagome shouted.

Inu-yasha turned around, staring at the angry priestess.

"Yura, I came here to finally get a day off from battling on the other side, and to spend time with Inu-yasha, and you have to come along with your revenge to screw us up. I am so angry." Kagome yelled in distraught.

Inu-yasha began to blush. "Kagome…"

Yura was flabbergasted by her words.

Kagome turned around grabbed her luggage and ran out the entrance.

Everyone still shocked stood there in awe.

Inu-yasha then shook his head and grabbed his things as well and followed leaving Yura and Keiichi astonished.

"Fine, I'll let them go this time, but just you wait Kagome you will soon pay." Yura said.

Inu-yasha ran catching up to Kagome. "Kagome wait."

Kagome paused, but did not want to turn around; her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"Kagome, what happened you just left without waiting for me?" Inu-yasha said.

Kagome turned around and faced his golden, glowing eyes. "I'm just really angry, I wanted to come here to lay off all the battles we had recently. Then Yura had to come with her revenge to ruin it. I'm really angry." Kagome cried. "I also wanted this time to spend with you, and you alone; I didn't want anyone to spoil it."

Inu-yasha's cheeks turned crimson red at her last statement. "Kagome…"

Kagome just realized she had said that out loud. "Gasp I-Inu-yasha I-I-I…That didn't come out right, I know that you never wanted to come here I should have listened to you." Kagome corrected, quickly.

"Kagome, I've always wanted to come with you, from the moment you asked me." Inu-yasha confessed.

"Y-you did?" Kagome asked.

Inu-yasha nodded. "Do you think we could go on anymore rides?" He asked.

"I'm not sure; I'll have to check the tickets to see the expiration date." She answered. Kagome opened her purse, she searched hard. "Okay, I know I put it in here somewhere…ah ha here it is." She said. "It says, expired till Saturday the 18th of June, at 5." Kagome read out loud. "Today is Sunday, so we have 6 more hours; we have time for about 3 more rides." She added.

"So can we go on that one with those contraptions you drove us here?" Inu-yasha asked.

"The bumper cars; that's my favorite ride." Kagome smiled. "Come on, let's go." She giggled, dragging him there.

Then they both waited patiently in line for their turn.

End of chapter

So what do you think, I really apologize for the late update you all must've been dieing to read the next chapter well here it is. Now you know who the suspicious lady, hehe was. I thought it was different to put her in there and if you want to know who Keiichi is he is just a made up character he's Yura boyfriend just incase you don't know. Please leave a review before you go. See ya.


	20. The awakened demon and the Bumper Car Ch

**Chapter 20: The awakened demon and the Bumper Car Challenge Part 1**

**Last time:**

Inu-yasha and Kagome finally figures out who the mysterious woman was, Yura of the hair demon, and finds out that she's not a demon, but a human she's after the jewel shards Kagome has in her possession to take revenge on both Kagome and Inu-yasha.

**Now on with the story**:

Crack the cocoon to the demon had started to crack open creating an earthquake.

"What's happening?" A villager shouted.

"Hold on tight Satsuki, we're going in." Shippo warned.

The wings popped out from right to left of the cocoon, and then a pair of antennae came from the top and crashed right out.

"What is that?" Another villager pointed at the huge flying object above.

"It's a giant butterfly!" A villager announced.

"Shippo, look a giant butterfly it hatched." Satsuki announced.

"_Mmm…I'll have to take care of this demon on my own. This time I won't let my other friends down I will destroy this demon n matter what it takes. There's no other choice, but first I have to take Satsuki somewhere safe. _" Shippo thought courageously.

"Satsuki, we're going down. I'll drop you off far away from the demon. Then I'm going in alone to slay it." Shippo declared.

"No, I don't want to leave you. If you're going to defeat the demon I'm going to join you, the demon is after my village anyway." Satsuki rebelled.

"Satsuki…if something happens to you then what would I do?

"Don't worry nothing will happen cause you're with me." Satsuki nodded.

Shippo blushed. "Alright!"

"Miroku!' Sango shouted.

"Sango, the demonic aura's coming from over yonder." Miroku answered.

"West I believe. That's where Shippo is. We must hurry." Sango cautioned.

Kilala flew into the air taking of. "Shippo, I hope you're safe and well." Sango thought.

"Oh good we're next. Jump on the car you want." Kagome offered.

They both slid into there cars.

"Let's the game begin!" The employee shouted.

Everyone began crashing each other.

Inu-yasha looked around for Kagome, but did not see her anywhere. "Where the hell is Kagome?" he didn't notice someone was behind him

The car from behind crashed right into Inu-yasha's car. Inu-yasha turned quickly. "What the…"

Kagome giggled. "Surprise, surprise. What's the matter Inu-yasha having trouble controlling your car? Hehe you can't even move it yet well see you later, slowpoke."

"Slowpoke, am I? I'll show her a thing or two." Inu-yasha mumbled, pressing the pedal.

Kagome swivelled her car toward another when suddenly felt a hard crash from behind her. She turned her head quickly to see who it was. It was no one else besides the snickering hanyou.

"Oh Inu-yasha I see you can master it better now." Kagome smiled.

"There's better than that." Inu-yasha grinned turning the car toward Kagome again giving her a bigger crash from the front.

"You're not bad, but can you keep up with me? That's the question." Kagome playfully teased.

"I can get you with my eyes closed."

"Oh, yea prove it. Come on and get me." Kagome declared pressing her pedal flying through the court.

"You asked for it." As he sped after her.

"Heh, well, well Kagome, who would have thought I'd see you again." A familiar voice spoke quietly, watching Kagome crashing into Inu-yasha and other people's cars. He moved his car towards her.

Kagome zoomed away from Inu-yasha getting away from being crashed; she looked back at Inu-yasha, but didn't notice a coming driver from her right aiming at her.

The two cars crashed each other. Kagome looked up and noticed it was Michiru.

"Oh Michiru it's you." Kagome smiled.

"Yea, it's crazy that we meet in an odd place like this. Maybe it's just destiny." He grinned.

"Right…_he's defiantly Koga's reincarnation_." Kagome thought.

"cough, cough Excuse me!" Inu-yasha coughed.

"Oh yea and there's you too, Inu-yasha." Michiru glared.

"So anyway why are you here? You probably followed us here." Inu-yasha sneered.

"No such thing it was a mere coincidence that I ran into you two. Not that there's a problem with seeing you Kagome." Michiru covered up, grasping her hand.

"Hey, hey, keep your hands off." Inu-yasha ordered.

"Oh, I didn't know you have that kind of feelings for Kagome, can you be jealous, Inu-yasha."

"W-what j-jealous hardly stupid why would I be jealous over Kagome. It's not that I find her attractive or anything." Inu-yasha stated.

"Rrr…Inu-yasha…why you…" Kagome rumbled, building up fury.

"Auhh…Ka…go…me…it's not what you think…" Inu-yasha mumbled.

"Nice choice of words, Inu-yasha." Michiru snickered.

"Shut up." Inu-yasha snapped.

"Okay I see what you're asking for why didn't you just ask?" Michiru nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"We will do a bumper car challenge, who ever win's we get Kagome. And who ever lose leaves Kagome for good." Michiru declared.

"What!" Inu-yasha and Kagome both blurted.

"Well what about it, Inu-yasha or do you forfeit automatically losing Kagome." Michiru nodded.

"Uh…Fine you're on." Inu-yasha frowned.

"Hey, don't my feelings count for any of this am I some sort of prize?" Kagome hollered.

"And don't get any of the wrong reason, I'm not doing for love or anything; I'm doing this for Kagome sake so you can finally lay off of her once and for all." Inu-yasha added.

"Are you positive about that?" Michiru asked.

"Damn right, Kagome came here with me so I'm going to leave with her. Got That!" Inu-yasha barked.

"Oh…Inu-yasha…" Kagome whispered.

Michiru was taken aback. "Hm. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."

Both Inu-yasha and Michiru were at other ends of the court facing each other all ready to give their best blow out.

"_Can Inu-yasha really defeat Michiru; I mean it's his first time with the bumper cars he still has trouble with, but knowing Inu-yasha when he's destined to do something he'll do it._" Kagome thought. "_But still…_"

Both cars fumed ready to crash when necessary. Inu-yasha and Michiru both growled waiting for the right moment.

They both nodded. "**NOW!**"

Both cars zoomed past produced a huge amount of electricity.

"_I can't lose to him; I won't leave Kagome with him, never_." Inu-yasha thought, angrily.

"_I won't lose to this guy, not in a million years; Kagome Higurashi is mine._" Michiru thought, angrily as well.

They both crashed into each other and hard. Everyone stopped immediately watching the two men crashing into each other desperately.

"What do you think they're up to?" A man asked his friend.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" His friend answered.

Kagome stood sitting in her bumper car. "How long is this game anyway, it feels longer than it usually is." Kagome whispered.

Inu-yasha was crashed into the wall. "Damn."

"Oh no Inu-yasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Hehehe…" Michiru chuckled ruefully. "One more Inu-yasha, one more hit it's over."

Yay omg I finally finished the chapter. If you're wondering what in seven hells I took so long I'll answer it. I lost my entire story so I had to write them all over. So I hope you don't chew me out to loudly heh. Anyway, enough of that tell what you think of the chapter by doing so leave a review, and for my late update I'll write my chapters quicker like every two days there will be an update until I get tired out. Anyway outty ciao.


	21. The Bumper Car Challenge Part 2 And Shi

**Chapter 21: The Bumper Car Challenge Part 2 And Shippo's Confrontation  
**

**Last time:**

Michiru made up a bumper car challenge towards Inu-yasha on who win's Kagome. Inu-yasha automatically accepts, but denies he's doing it for love. Who will win Inu-yasha or Michiru.

**Now with on the story:**

"One more Inu-yasha, one more hit and it's all over." Michiru repeated deviously.

"_There's no way I'll let him win. Rrr…_" Inu-yasha growled. "_Huh? Heh I got an idea_." Inu-yasha smirked.

Michiru pressed on the pedal now aiming at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha only snickered.

"Why the hell are you so…Ahhh!" Michiru yelled crashing into the wall.

"What happened weren't even watching?" Inu-yasha smiled.

"How the fuck did you get there? And so fast?" He asked.

"You want to know? Then I'll be glad to show you." Inu-yasha answered, racing towards him. A huge and loud crash was heard more than once.

"Oh my…" A woman jumped up hearing the loud crashing.

Michiru got furious and went after Inu-yasha again. Before he was able to reach him, the lady zoomed through pausing between them.

"Excuse who the hell do you think you are? Can't you see children are playing here?" the lady retorted.

"Move lady and let me finish him off damn it." He ordered. "The ride will finish soon and I need to finish him off, so I can be able to be with my beloved Kagome."

"You aren't going after noone." She replied.

"Fine then I'll move myself." Michiru bobbed. But was stopped by a crowd of people, crashing up into him.

The ride had finally stopped. "Later loser." Inu-yasha grinned, helping Kagome out of the car.

"Why you, get back here!" Michiru yelled, he jumped out of his car and was running towards them.

"**MICHIRU KOGA, HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER ANOTHER WOMAN WHEN I WAS AWAY FOR A BIT; GOD I CAN'T TURN MY BACK OFF OF YOU FOR ONE SECOND!**" Karuma yelled.

"Uh…Karuma…hehe…it's not what you think I swear." Michiru shook his hands violently.

"Liar! You're after that same girl from last night." Karuma protested.

"It was a coincidence. Anyway, I didn't really tell her good bye, she was just friend." Michiru reassured.

"Hm…" She pouted.

"Come on, Karuma, I love you…" Michiru winked.

Karuma couldn't help but smile. "I love you too."

"_Oh Kagome don't think I have given up on you, I will win your heart. Hope I get to see one more time._" Michiru thought. "_And I will defeat that Inu-yasha_."

Inu-yasha and Kagome stopped at the game section.

"Inu-yasha what the hell happened back there. Were you really fighting for my love?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…_Of course I was I love you._ Keh Oh course not I was just fighting him cuz I hate him, and plus would you rather stay with him?"

"Sure he's kinda cool." Kagome answered.

"**What! You mean you love that pathetic asshole?**" He bellowed.

"Common I was just kidding. I don't even know him that well." She teased.

"Rrr…you're so not cute, Kagome." Inu-yasha scoffed.

Kagome slaps him in the face. "**Idiot!**" As she walked away from him.

Inu-yasha rubbed his cheek, and followed Kagome slowly behind, just in case he didn't want to invade her space.

"My, my, miss why don't you come and join us in water race?" The employee, cheerfully asked.

Kagome stopped immediately and turned her head toward a water gun race. "_I haven't played that game in a long time, and hey my favourite bear is still, there I've always wanted that one ever since I was a kid. My father was always able to get me things that I wanted. Hmm…I guess it doesn't hurt, but to try_" Kagome thought.

"What is Kagome up to now?" Inu-yasha questioned, watching going up to booth.

"Hello young lady, do you how to play?" HE asked.

"Yes." She replied, politely.

Other people joined in ready to play.

The employee explained to other people how to play. "Whoever's little stuff animal gets to the top wins. First place a giant stuff animal, second a small one. On your marks, get set…and **SHOOT**!" the employee encouraged.

Kagome pointed her gun at the hole across the booth and sprayed water into it, raising her tiny bear plush. Kagome was a little behind the third person. "Damit, I suck."

Inu-yasha stood back watching her concentrate. "Kagome is concentrated so hard, I wonder why? Only if she was also more concentrated on finding the Shikon jewel shards.

ding, ding The bell of the first player rang off.

"_Man, I've never won anything in my life, gosh to bad dad's not here to win it for me. I really do miss him._" Kagome pouted, sadly.

A new crew of people got in their places. Kagome was going to walk off, until she noticed, that she was forgetting about Inu-yasha. Kagome turned around trying to find him. "Did I lose him? I was so selfish and forgot about him.

The bell of the new winner was heard, but Kagome had ignored it. She turned again and noticed a big yellow teddy bear she always wanted. "What the…" She looked around the bear and found her hanyou. "Inu…yasha…but…how d'you…when d'you…" Kagome tired completing her sentence, but was too shocked to complete it.

"I figured how intently you kept looking at it. So I thought I'd try and so I got it. Here." Inu-yasha explained.

"Uh…Inu-yasha…thanks …" She blushed, quietly.

Inu-yasha returned it. "Keh…what's next on our list?" He asked, changing subject.

"Um…yeah…you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" She suggested.

"Yeah…if you want, even though I don't know what it is." He answered.

"Okay." She nodded satisfied. "_The Ferris Wheel is known for its romantic situation. This just might be my chance._" Kagome thought.

They both walked side by side toward the big wheel while Kagome squeezed her big yellow teddy bear.

* * *

Shippo turned directions, and headed straight to the butterfly demon. 

"Shippo, the demon's leaving my hideout and is heading towards the village." Satsuki stated.

"Hold on tight Satsuki we're going in." Shippo announced.

"Oh no the demon's coming straight at us." She shouted.

"Perfect." Shippo smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean by perfect?" Satsuki asked confused.

"Well since the demon's coming. It give me a better chance to get him." Shippo explained.

The demon ultimately in front of them.

"Little fox demon, get out of my way. I have a village to vanquish." He demanded.

"You can see through my disguise?" he asked.

"Of course I can I know all, now move or you won't see tomorrow." He repeated.

"I'm letting you attack that village; I'll put an end to you." Shippo declared.

"So, you confront me do you; a little peep squeak like you will stop me?" the demon laughed.

"You bet."

"Fine then I'll dispose you and that human child." The demon scoffed.

"I won't let you touch her." He snapped. "Satsuki I'm bringing you down and you must find somewhere to hide." Shippo whispered.

She nodded. "Kay."

Shippo flew down on the ground letting her off. Shippo turned and was leaving when her felt a tug.

"Shippo…be careful, please." She said, giving a hug.

Shippo blushed, and transformed into his original form, and hugged back. "Don't' wory I will." He replied with a blush. "_I have never gotten so close to another person._" He thought.

"What's going on, you guys forgetting your mission?" the demon interrupted.

Shippo broke the hug. "I'd never forget you ugly demon." He replied loudly. "Satsuki, run!"

"Yes, good luck." She winked, as she ran trying to find somewhere to hide, but was able to see what was going on.

The butterfly demon flew over Shippo, going after Satsuki instead. "I won't let even you slip away."

Shippo turned around. "No, Satsuki!" he shouted, he sped his way quickly and jumped toward the demon.

The demon noticed him and gave a hard punch distracting him from Satsuki.

Shippo was flung aback. 'Ahh!"

Satsuki saw everything, hiding in a bush. "Shippo…"

"You pest. I finish you off, first." The demon growled.

Shippo opened his eyes. Shippo shook in fear, but shook it off. "_I can't be scared now, I'll prove to Inu-yasha I'm not useless._" Shippo mumbled, as he stood back up confronting the demon coming at him.

There another chapter done, you see I'm getting action filled in slowly with Inu-yasha the other world. And it wasn't a long update. Shippo is a bit different in this story I know, but it's a little change. Hoped you like it I sure did. Anyway respond by leaving a review thanks again for reading my story. Bye 


	22. Trouble at the Ferris Wheel

**Trouble at the Ferris Wheel**

Last time:

Shippo stood up to the butterfly demon he will encounter in order to protect Satsuki's village and villagers. So on Inu-yasha was able to pass the challenge without even doing anything and he ends up winning Kagome her yellow teddy bear she wanted from when she was a child. Now they are on their way to the Ferris wheel, but what anything can happen to spoil their fun.

Now with the story:

shh, shh "Roar!" Kilala roared.

"I hope Shippo is alright. I sense a battle aura. We should have never left Shippo." Sango thought. "Huh?" Sango felt a light hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Sango; I know Shippo will be just fine." Miroku reassured her.

"Yeah, I sure hope so." She nodded.

"Try not thinking negative; think about Shippo's safety." Miroku stated.

"Hmm…right." Sango grinned, and she placed her hand on Miroku's which was still on her shoulder.

Miroku couldn't help but stare down. "Hrrr…"

"Ohhhh… I knew it was way too good to be true. **PERVERT!**" she yelled smacking him on his cheek.

"Yow." He yelped.

Kilala rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kilala let's get a move on." Sango announced, growling under her breath.

As they ignored the unconscious monk.

* * *

"Here we are." Kagome pointed out. 

"Haw, finally we walked to the other side of the park." Inu-yasha sighed.

"It's kind of weird hearing something like that from you. You always love to walk miles in search of the jewel." As she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh be quiet, I didn't get as much sleep as you think." Inu-yasha mentioned.

"Oh? Then what have you been doing all night?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…_you don't even remember crawling in bed with me, but we do nothing else thank god I was only in shock and couldn't believe you slept with me in bed. And not only that but snuggled up beside me how could I have slept._" Inu-yasha thought.

"Inu-yasha wake up from your day dreams and come on." Kagome said, snapping her fingers to wake him up from his thoughts.

Inu-yasha shook and followed Kagome.

The employee guided them to their cart, and grinned.

Inu-yasha hopped in the cart and helped Kagome, who was pulling herself up.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Why are you thanking me like that for?" Inu-yasha scoffed.

"Oh nothing." She snapped.

The employee closed their cart door and raised theirs ready to help the next group.

Inu-yasha looked aside of him watching the view of the park. As for Kagome she sat on the opposite side of the cart looking at her side view, trying not to gaze at the hanyou in front of her.

There was nothing that disturbed their awkward silence except for the other people on other rides screaming.

Inu-yasha started to tap his foot irritated with the uncomfortable silence. "_Is she still angry at me that she won't talk to me?_"

Kagome only sighed fidgeting her thumbs with her arm wrapped tightly around her teddy bear also started to get aggravated. "_Can Inu-yasha still be sour at me?_"

"Grrr…" Inu-yasha growled.

"yawn" Kagome yawned.

"Oh…**THAT IS IT!" **The both shouted.

They both gasped and blushed at the same time.

"Um…well do you like the view so far?" Kagome asked, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah I guess, but this is pretty slow ride." He commented.

"Yah…" She agreed.

"Keiichi, did you unscrew the right cart?" Yura asked.

"Yes, of course." He smirked.

"Good, Kagome you'll pay your debt soon enough. Hehehe…" Yura giggled.

* * *

The butterfly demon punched Shippo down to the ground.

"Ah." He yelled and crashed in the ground.

"Shippo…" Satsuki yelled, running out the bush running toward the injured kitsune.

He opened his eyes spotting the frightened girl running towards him.

"Ha, I warned you puppy." The demon laughed.

"No stay back Satsuki, don't come any closer!" Shippo shouted, straining himself to get up to his feet, but Shippo was not able to.

The demon soared straight down towards him with full speed to finish him off. "You're through this will teach you not to mess with me.

"Shippo, **Look out!**" Satsuki yelled.

Without thinking she came out completely revealing herself and ran at Shippo.

"Satsuki, please stay back." Shippo pleaded.

"No…I refuse to see you get banged up in front of me." She cried.

The demon got closer.

Satsuki ran in front of Shippo. "Stop!" She bawled.

The demon halted to a stop. "Well, well, looky here, it's a human girl protecting a baby demon."

"Satsuki get out of here." Shippo whispered.

"No, Shippo I can't stay away, if you die I won't be able to forgive myself. It's my entire fault."

"Satsuki, I'm a demon I can with stand his attacks."

"Well you can't say Satsuki didn't try her best anyway." She smiled.

"I will dispose both of you." The demon announced.

Shippo was finally able to muster up all his strength to lift himself onto his feet.

"So, you still have enough strength to pick yourself up; now show me how much energy it will take you to defeat me." The demon chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm full of surprises." Shippo grinned. He took out a toy and threw it at him.

It quickly transformed into an enormous dragon even bigger than the butterfly demon itself.

The demon's eyes nearly popped out. "Where did this come from?"

The illusion dragon swirled around the demon, taking him off guard. He tried to destroy it, but it was too fast for the demon.

The dragon suddenly vanished. It returned to its original form.

Before the demon began to glare at the kitsune. Shippo was already soaring at him and gave him a punch, driving him back.

"Arg."

"_Alright; I know I can do this I just got to keep it together_." Shippo thought.

Yay finished another chapter hope you loved it as much as i did. i know some people might not like the last chapter but everyone go their opinions so i still want to thank you for your review and keep there reviews coming along. the next chapter is gonna be action pascked. well until next time cya.


	23. Here Come Yura's Revenge and Satsuki's a

'**Here Comes my Revenge' and Satsuki's a Target? **

Last time:

The demon came crashing down to finish off the kitsune. Satsuki came in front of Shippo. "Stop!" she bawled. "Satsuki get out of here." Shippo whispered. "No, Shippo I can't stay away, if you die I won't be able to forgive myself. It's my entire fault." "I will dispose both of you." Shippo mustered up the strength to lift himself. He through his toy at him. "Transform!" the demon was surprised until spell wore off. Before the demon glared Shippo gave him a punch. "I know I can do this I just got to keep it together."

Then…"Sigh I can't take this sudden silence. "That's it!" they both yelled. They blushed ant sat back down. "Keiichi did you unscrew the right cart? Yura asked. "yes of course." "Good, Kagome you'll pay your debt soon enough, hehehe…"

Now with the story:

"Huh? Over there the presence of a battle aura." Miroku stated, pointing his staff towards Shippo's direction.

"Yes, the demon is not far ahead, I could kinda tell with the smoke." Sango pointed out.

"Is someone fighting that demon? Who though?" Miroku wondered.

"Only one way to find out, come Kilala."

* * *

"Inu-yasha." Kagome called. 

"Eh?"

"Do you think it was a wise decision to leave Yura and Keiichi alone? I mean they could do anything to ruin our time, I decided to forget about them, but now I'm thinking is it was a good idea." Kagome asked.

"Mmm…I don't know, but I would of fought them." He answered.

"Yeah, but they were human, so you couldn't really hurt them." Kagome added.

"True, but I wouldn't take that as my advantage, I would have given them a piece of my mind." Inu-yasha nodded.

"That's what you would've done huh." Kagome sighed. "_Hmm…then if something happens it would be my fault, once again._" She thought.

The ride immediately stopped with Kagome and Inu-yasha stuck at the very top.

"Hey, what's happening, what's going on?" The crowd spoke.

Kagome looked down finding the machine that controls the ride. "Huh? Oh no.It's_ already happening_." Kagome gasped, as she shot up.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked, following her gaze.

"Keiichi!' Inu-yasha growled.

"Wait, if he's in there, what happened to the real man who was controlling the ride?" Kagome wondered. Kagome looked around to find the man floating in the water. "OH No, is he dead? _People are going to get hurt because of me._"

"What do you think he's up to?" Inu-yasha shot up.

Keiichi smiled. "If I press this button…"

Their cart gave a little jolt, causing the bolt to loosen out.

"Yes, they don't even notice what has just happened." Yura smiled.

The bolt on Kagome's side popped out, tipping her side over.

Inu-yasha from the opposite side crashed his head on the bench on Kagome's side as Kagome flipped over the seat grabbing the bar of their cart.

"**Inu-yasha!**" Kagome screamed.

Inu-yasha shook his head, and looked over the seat. "**Kagome!**"

The crowd gasped.

"Excellent, it worked Kagome…here comes my revenge. Hahahahahahahahaha…" Yura laughed.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled, grabbing hold of her hands.

The cart tilted more making it harder for him to hold his grip.

Kagome had tears streaming down her red cheeks.

Inu-yasha lost one grip of her hands, now holding both of his hands on Kagome's only hand left.

Kagome fell down lower also pulling Inu-yasha.

The cart was unable to hold their weight any longer, the cart completely keeled over, causing Inu-yasha to fall out.

"**Ahh!" **They both screamed.

The crowds jaws dropped, completely shocked.

"Somebody help them!" A person yelled.

"Damn it all." Inu-yasha grabbed onto another bar, still holding a grip of Kagome's hand.

"Inu-yasha, please don't let go." Kagome cried.

Inu-yasha stared in Kagome's watery brown eyes. "Don't you ever think that, I will never let you, only if you do?" Inu-yasha reassured. "Look we even can shake on it, okay."

Kagome gasped, looking back in his golden eyes. "No, I will never let go either." Kagome smiled.

"Rrr…why can't they just fall, Keiichi do something." Yura commanded.

"Yeah, like what?" He huffed.

"Anything you're good at coming up with plans, just something they will never forget." She shouted.

"Yes, I think I know how, hmm." He smirked, pulling out a gun from his pocket.

* * *

The butterfly demon cursed at Shippo. "That's it play time is over little, brat." 

They both charged at each other.

The demon zipped right passed Shippo. "Where were you…gasp Satsuki!"

"Shippo!" Satsuki shrieked.

"That child is mine." The demon chuckled.

"Oh no, I can't get to her on time. **Run Satsuki!" **Shippo yelled.

Satsuki started to run, with the demon hot on her heels.

"You can't run from me." The demon laughed.

"Ahhh!" She cried.

"**HIRAIKOTSU!**"

"Eh? Sango's weapon" Shippo paused.

The demon stopped just in time to dodge it the flying demon bone.

The demon looked up and found the owner of the object.

"Sango, Miroku." Shippo shouted with joy.

"We came quickly once we sensed a battle aura, so I guess we came right on time." Sango smiled.

"How dare you…that human child is mine." The yelled, as the demon chased after her again.

Shippo placed a leaf on his head. "Transform!" He commanded.

Shippo in his pink balloon type form grabbed Satsuki, dropped down behind Kilala, and transformed back.

"Demon, why do you want this child so badly?" Miroku asked.

"Can't you see her compassion for this raccoon-dog."

"I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo, let it go for now." Sango nodded, as she patted his shoulder.

"Explain yourself." Miroku ordered.

"This girl's compassion for this raccoon-dog, is incredible, this power I need to complete my transformation. That's why I was in this village to find such a person, yet she was right in front of me." He smiled. "That's why need that girl, give her to me…" The commanded.

Kilala pounced on the demon, and roared.

"Stay behind me you two." Miroku instructed.

The demon managed to get the demon fire cat of him, and launched her back into a boulder.

Kilala transformed into her kitten form and mewed in pain.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled. The demon charged at Sango who was running towards her companion at and bashed in her causing her to fly into the air, and land back on the ground hard.

"**Sango!**" everyone yelled.

Sorry people another cliffy, lol anyway hoped you like this chapter and yes I tired fixing most of my writing so people will enjoy my story better. If there is anything else please don't be shy to ask or change, well until next time. Ciao.


	24. My Hero's in Trouble

**My Hero is in Trouble**

**Last time:**

Inu-yasha lost one grip of Kagome's hand. "Inu-yasha please don't let go." Kagome cried. Inu-yasha looked down into her watery eyes. "Don't worry I wont let go, I'll never let you go; only if you don't." Inu-yasha smirked. "Look we can even shake on it, okay." Kagome gasped looking back in his eyes. "No, I will never let go either." Kagome smiled. "Do something." Yura yelled. "Like what?" he answered. "Anything just think something evil." She yelled. "Yes, I will." He smiled, pulling out a gun.

"Demon, explain yourself, why do you want this human so badly?" Miroku ordered. "This girl's compassion for this raccoon-dog, is incredible, this power I need to complete my transformation. That's why I was in this village to find such a person, yet she was right in front of me." He smiled. "That's why I need that girl, give her to me…" He commanded. Kilala pounced onto him, but he launched her back into a boulder. "Kilala!"

Sango yelled. The demon charged at Sango flinging her into the air. "**Sango!**" Everyone shouted.

**Now with the story:**

Sango landed on the ground hard.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked, running over to the injured demon slayer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sango answered, looking around for her companion.

Kilala walked over to Sango, helping her up with Miroku.

"Kilala, are you alright?" She asked.

Kilala nodded.

"Curse you all, now die!" The demon yelled, charging at them.

Miroku slammed his staff on the demon's head releasing his demonic power. "Sango, now!"

"I'm on it. **HIRAIKOTSU!**" As she flung her large boomerang, hitting the demon straight on.

The flying demon bone severed the demon in two.

"Ah, no!" He howled.

"I'll handle the clean up." Miroku winked, unravelling the prayer beads from his hand. "**Windtunnel!**"

The demon was sucked in that instant. "N-NOOOOO!"

"Yay! You defeated the demon." Satsuki cheered.

The other villagers arrived with cheerful faces, along with he headman.

"Thank you guys for helping us out." Shippo smiled.

"You don't need to thank us, Shippo, we're a team." Sango smirked.

Satsuki pounced on Shippo, making him turn red. "Thanks Shippo, you were really brave, you protected me from the demon."

"You uh…really t-th-think so?" He blushed.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes"

Shippo blushed madly, hoping he will turn back to his regular skin tone.

"Shippo, you're so lucky. I wish I had that kind of audacity." Miroku sighed.

"What do you mean by that you pervert." Sango growled.

"Great job on slaying that demon." The headman congratulated.

"It was no problem, really." Miroku smiled politely.

"For our thanks please come rest at my mansion." The headman offered kindly.

"Gladly, we except." Miroku grinned.

"_I wonder what that pervert's up to?_" Sango thought, holding Kilala in her kitten form.

* * *

Inu-yasha held on Kagome's hand, promising her he won't let go, even if it meant him accidentally releasing the pole from his grasp. 

"Inu-yasha, I-I'm slipping." Kagome noted.

"Damn, hold on a little longer, until I figure how to get us out of this." Inu-yasha declared.

"Yah I would, but it's not easy to hold on your hand is all sweaty." Kagome commented.

"Fine, try to climb up on to me." He said.

"I'll try."

"Oh no Kagome, I can't let you do that; I'll stop you even before you climb." Keiichi thought, pointing the gun at them.

"Keiichi what a perfect idea, get them done in now." Yura chuckled evilly.

* * *

"It is really nice of you to fix lunch for us." Sango smiled. 

"Oh come now; No need to thank me." The headman laughed, serving the rest their bowls.

Miroku thankfully taken his bowl, bowing his head for respect, so did everyone else.

"This soup is yummy." Shippo announced.

"Yeah, I know. I asked him to make it tonight, it's my favourite." Satsuki agreed.

"Thanks." The headman smiled.

"Do you know when Inu-yasha and Kagome are coming back?" Shippo asked.

"They should come back today." Sango answered.

"Probably, finishing up some last unfinished business." Miroku stated.

"We should head back soon then." Sango suggested.

Shippo sadly nodded.

* * *

Police surrounded the Ferris wheel, not allowing anyone to pass the yellow "Do not cross" ribbon. 

Keiichi aimed his gun at Inu-yasha.

"Keiichi what's taking you, shoot." Yura commanded.

Keiichi did as he was told and pulled the trigger, creating a loud popping noise.

Inu-yasha's ears twitched as soon as the trigger was pulled, and spotted something flying at them, Inu-yasha dodged the bullet.

"Was that a gun shot? Where did it come from?" Kagome wondered, looking around. "Keiichi is shooting at us."

"Inu-yasha, look out!" Kagome shouted.

The trigger was pulled again. Inu-yasha dodged it once again, but lost his grip on the pole, now they both started to fall.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed.

Inu-yasha covered his arms around Kagome's waist, carefully protecting her from the fall.

"Ohhh!" The crows awed, watching at what was happening.

Inu-yasha stretched out his legs, touching the ground hard. "Argh!"

The crowd grew silent. The dust was slowly fading away.

"Yes, please tell me…" Yura paused, as well as Keiichi.

The dust was completely gone. Everyone stood still, and spotted some movement. People witnessed a white haired man which had twitching ears atop his head.

There were some gasps in the crowd.

Inu-yasha jumped out of the crater he created, with Kagome in his arms unharmed.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered, forgetting about his strange appearance.

"No!" Keiichi and Yura both shouted, not noticing the policemen surrounding them.

Inu-yasha grasped Kagome tenderly, lifting her face so he could see her. "Kagome, are you hurt?" Inu-yasha asked.

"No, but what about you, that fall hurt you did it not?"

"Not at all, don't forget, those mere mortal falls would never hurt me." Inu-yasha smirked.

The press surrounded the two. "Sir, sir, what's your name?" One asked, holding a microphone.

"Uh…Inu-yasha." The hanyou answered confused.

"Mr, how did you survive the fall, does this woman mean so much to you, that you sacrificed your life for her?" Another asked.

Kagome gasped that they'll be on television, and not only that, Inu-yasha's appearance is showing.

"I, uh…" Inu-yasha mumbled.

"Why do you dress like a dog-man? Is it your disguise?"

"Uh…no." He replied.

"No!" Yura and Keiichi both yelled, being dragged to the police car.

"We've been searching high and low for you two." The policeman frowned.

Yura grabbed the gun from the policeman's side, aiming straight for Kagome. "You bitch, die!" Yura shouted, pulling the trigger.

Inu-yasha noticed this. "**Kagome**, **watch out!**" He yelled, and shielded Kagome, getting hit in the process. When Inu-yasha dropped to the ground, Kagome fell after him.

"**INU-YASHA!**" She screamed, holding on to him.

The policeman shoved Yura in roughly. "It's not the last time you see me Kagome, you hear-" She was cut off with the door slamming in her face, and drove them off to prison.

Kagome turned back to Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha…" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inu-yasha asked.

"What? I should be asking you that question." Kagome sobbed.

"Silly, I wouldn't die from this silly wound." Inu-yasha smirked, lifting himself up but failed. "Hun."

"Don't force yourself, a re you crazy?"

The ambulance arrived, quickly removing the stretcher from the truck.

Kagome put her hand on Inu-yasha's rough cheek. "Inu-yasha, don't worry these people are going to help you now."

The men hoisted Inu-yasha on the stretcher and lifting him into the truck.

The press followed them asking Kagome questions, but she ignored them. The paramedic asked if she wanted to climb on with him. She nodded right away and jumped on never letting go Inu-yasha's hand.

Her soft delicate hands were holding his. Inu-yasha smiled. "Kagome, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." He reassured her, but he still saw no joy in her eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong? I keep telling you I'm fine, but you're not lighting up."

"It's not that, it's just. It's my fault, don't you see? I put you in this situation, because of me, it's my fault, my fault; all from when Keiichi snuck in, no, from the whole trip." Kagome responded, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Kagome…" Inu-yasha started.

"Don't, I know what you're going to say. "It's not your fault…""

Inu-yasha grasped her hands tightly. "But it's not." Inu-yasha said, cutting her off. None of this is."

"Yeah, right." Kagome mumbled, turning her head away with shame.

Inu-yasha only turned it back, staring into her watery brown eyes. "Kagome listen to me; if it was your fault would I be sitting here beside you?"

"No, I guess…" she answered.

"Exactly!"

"But you gout hurt, that's my fault for sure."

"Kagome, as I said, I'm fine."

"But…" she was stopped, by his lips touching hers.

Kagome was in shock, of what just happened.

"Shh…enough, Kagome I wouldn't put myself in front of whatever that weapon was, if I thought it was your fault? No I jumped in front of it, because I-I-I love you." Inu-yasha admitted.

"Kagome paused at his last statement. "W-what!"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me; it's the truth." Inu-yasha nodded.

"_Could he really mean that?_" Kagome thought. "_No he's messing me again, he's in love with Kikyo, and we both know that; but he kissed me. I don't know what to believe anymore._" Kagome thought utterly confused.

"_What could Kagome be thinking about?_" Inu-yasha pondered.

There another chapter done. A bit over time but done. Hoped you enjoyed it, like I enjoyed writing it. If you thought it was good please leave a review. Well until next time, outtie. And what the heck… **HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!** (Don't worry I'm updating still lmao.)


	25. Goodbye Kiss and Inuyasha's Operation

**Goodbye Kiss and Inu-yasha's operation.**

"You guys are leaving so soon?"Satsuki asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so." Miroku nodded.

"You guys can't stay just a bit loner please?" She pouted.

"We're very sorry; we have to meet up with Kagome and Inu-yasha." Sango apologised.

"Oh, you mean the girl with the really short skirt and that dog-eared man?" Satsuki questioned.

"Yeah, hehe." Sango giggled.

"I'm sorry Satsuki, I'll come again or this next time I promise." Shippo reassured her.

"Oh ok then; take care of yourselves." She said cautiously.

"Thanks. Oh and tell the headman thanks for the night." Miroku added.

Satsuki and Shippo both stood in front of each other not sure how to say goodbye.

Shippo shrugged and put out his hand waiting for hers. Instead she leaped in his arms

"Hope to see you soon; I'll miss you." Satsuki sadly sighed.

"M-me too." Shippo stuttered as his cheeks filled with red, then followed after his friends.

"I'll be waiting for you." Satsuki shouted.

Shippo sadly waved, then was off.

"Goodbye Shippo." Satsuki repeated to herself, as she watched them walk over the hill and finally vanished to the other side.

* * *

Inu-yasha and Kagome were silent deep in their thoughts. 

Inu-yasha awoke the silence. "Kagome are you alright?" He asked.

Kagome snapped back to reality. "Hmm? Oh yeah." She answered. "Why?"

"Because you were really deep in your thoughts; just thought something was up." He replied.

"No, nothing's wrong and I am defiantly not upset; I'm just thinking about…" She hesitated.

"About?"

"About, the others back in the Feudal era, if they're all alright; if another demon came and yeah. " Kagome lied.

"Oh yeah, they're fine, nothing would kill those people." Inu-yasha snorted, knowing that's not the real reason, but went along with it.

The ambulance suddenly stopped.

"We're here." Kagome declared.

"Here? Where is "here" exactly?" He pondered.

The back door swung open and the paramedics hastily pulled the stretcher out, with Kagome following right beside him.

"Kagome, where are these people actually taking us?" He asked, looking around at the rooms were other patients were in.

"To get that bullet out." Kagome answered.

"How will they take it out? The only way they would be able to is…" He paused, for a short minute. "Kagome, you're not going to tell me that they'll cut me open and take dissect it out will yeah?"

Kagome looked up. "Uh…let's just say they'll remove it. "

"That makes me feel much better!" He bellowed.

The stretcher pushed open the doors to the operation room, in ready for Inu-yasha's surgery.

The doctor asked Kagome to leave the room.

She sadly nodded walking toward the door.

"Kagome, where do you think you're going, you're going to leave me in here with these people?" Inu-yasha asked, surprised she was leaving his side.

"I don't want to, Inu-yasha, I really don't, but I have no choice, it's the law." She sighed, and continued on. "I'll wait for you, right out these doors." She added, not stopping this time.

"Alright, I want you to take this pill." The doctor offered, handing out the pill.

"Why are you forcing it to me, you're planning to kill me or something?" Inu-yasha scoffed.

"No, it will stop the bleeding, reduce the pain, and numb that spot." He corrected.

Inu-yasha shrugged and swallowed the pill. Less than a minute Inu-yasha felt drowsy. He yawned. "What the hell, you're stupid pill is putting me to sleep, you better not do something funny…"

The doctor and nurses put on the masks on their mouths and got the tools ready for the operation.

* * *

"Inu-yasha…I hope you'll be fine." Kagome thought, patiently waiting on the bench for the red light over the operation door to turn green.

"Kagome." A really familiar voice called.

Kagome turned her head. "Oh Mom, Sota, granpa. Where did you…how did you know we were here?"

"It was all over the news, so we came immediately to check if Inu-yasha's alright." Her mother explained.

"Oh boy, I won't be showing my face in school very soon." Kagome blinked.

"How is her?" Miss Higurashi wondered.

"I don't know, he just started his operation." Kagome replied, watching the light again.

"We will wait with you." Sota nodded proudly.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

"Kagome and Inu-yasha are sure taking their sweet time." Miroku yawned, waiting for their arrival in Kaede's hut.

"Yeah, wonder what happened to them." Sango agreed.

"I hope they're alright." Shippo sighed.

"They'll be fine, they will be here soon." Miroku nodded.

The others agreed.

* * *

The doctor worked really hard finding the bullet in his torso.

"This boy's organs aren't like any ordinary humans." A nurse commented.

"Yes, it is different from the others." The doctor agreed.

"Should I run any tests on him?" Another nurse requested.

"Yes, right as soon as we're done." The doctor said.

"Yes, of course."

The life meter was still pretty high. "This is different, he's lost a lot of blood, but he still has plenty of life in him and his energy level is pretty high too." The doctor mused.

"Strange indeed."

* * *

"He's taking a long time." Kagome moped.

"Yeah, but you don't want them to rush it, they must do it very carefully." Her mother mentioned.

"I was hoping he'd never get hurt, in my era, and wind up in the hospital. If they run any tests on him they'll know he's not just human." Kagome whispered.

Grandpa was doing his non-stop praying as Sota ended up falling asleep on the bench next to their mother.

* * *

"At last I found it, it's was lunged in his abdomen." The doctor announced.

"Great job, Dr. Kenoske." The nurse congradulated.

The nurse wrapped the bullet and put it away. The nurses began to stitch up the wound. One nurse handed the bandages and needle, therefore the other nurse stitched it up.

"This boy's middle organs seem to have been wounded badly more than once, it's almost like something pierced him more than once, but that can't be possible he'll be still alive and breathing well." The doctor noted.

"You're right." One nurse agreed, looking very surprised.

"I'll go let the woman know he'll be fine." He announced. "Please, don't forget to take a sample of the boy's blood once he awakens, which won't be too long from now."

The nurse nodded, and continued.

* * *

"Inu-yasha's really taking long, now I feel nervous." Kagome thought biting her finger nails while walking back and forth.

"Kagome, honey, don't worry yourself out, I'm sure he's just fine; you told me he always blows a hole in his stomach." Her mother smiled.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. "I'm also afraid if they're taking long because they found out he's not only human."

Suddenly the red light above the door changed green, and the doctor came out.

Kagome wasted no time. "How is he, what's happening, will he be fine, why is he not out yet?"

"Calm down, he'll be just fine, in fact he'll be leaving the hospital tonight, the nurses are just finishing up dressing his wounds, and taking a blood test." The doctor chuckled.

"No! I mean that's great news, I couldn't be happier." Kagome smiled nervously. "Oh no, it's just as I feared, they're going to find out he's a half-demon." Kagome thought.

Yes i'm late with my updating sorry for that, i'm working part-time during the summer so it's hard to get the computer. Enough of that, tell me you thoughts about this chapter in the reviews. until next time, outtie!


	26. Don't take that Blood Test

**Don't take that Blood Test!**

**Last time:**

"Inu-yasha's really taking long, now I feel nervous." Kagome thought biting her finger nails while walking back and forth.

"Kagome, honey, don't worry yourself out, I'm sure he's just fine; you told me he always blows a hole in his stomach." Her mother smiled.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. "I'm also afraid if they're taking long because they found out he's not only human."

Suddenly the red light above the door changed green, and the doctor came out.

Kagome wasted no time. "How is he, what's happening, will he be fine, why is he not out yet?"

"Calm down, he'll be just fine, in fact he'll be leaving the hospital tonight, the nurses are just finishing up dressing his wounds, and taking a blood test." The doctor chuckled.

"No! I mean that's great news, I couldn't be happier." Kagome smiled nervously. "Oh no, it's just as I feared, they're going to find out he's a half-demon." Kagome thought.

**Now with story:**

The hanyou's eyes opened, only to find the nurse ready to pierce the needle into his arm.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Inu-yasha hollered, sitting up quickly.

"Please calm down sir, I'm only taking a blood test, now please don't move." She noted.

"Blood test? What does that mean?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "A blood test is when, I take a sample of your blood and see if your healthy or not." She explained. "You'll get your results once I'm done." She added.

"Keh, fine."

The nurse punctured the needle into his left arm, and sucked some of his blood, watching it rise inside the tube, and then was satisfied with the amount taking it out.

"Ouch, that hurt!" He yelped, holding his arm.

"Don't squeeze there!" She stated, removing his hand from the hole she punctured the needle in. "Geez, have you ever taken a shot before?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, haven't you people taken it out already?"

"No, I mean, a needle shot, almost like I did to you, but instead inject medicine so you won't get a horrible disease." She corrected.

"No, this is the first time in my life." He answered.

"Oookay…" As the nurse walked away toward the machine to test his blood. "_This guy has never taken a shot before, he's not sick, or in a critical state, this is worth going into._"

Inu-yasha sat on the stretcher, waiting for something.

"Oh, sorry, you can leave now, but stay around for a while for the results." The nurse mentioned.

Inu-yasha jumped off and walked to the door. "It's about time."

* * *

Kagome on the other side was too impatient for his return. She noticed the door knob turn; she smiled once Inu-yasha stepped out. "Inu-yasha, you're fine I'm so glad, thank goodness." As the teenager, jumped into his arms. 

Inu-yasha couldn't help but blush. "Uh…I already told you, a measly thing like that would bring me down." He bragged.

Kagome only hugged him harder, making him blush even more. "_I love the way he likes to brag_."

"Kagome, you're squeezing my left arm too hard, it kills." Inu-yasha announced.

"Huh? Oh why?" Kagome asked, looking straight at his sleeve, hoping her guess was correct.

Inu-yasha lifted his sleeve revealing the puncture from the needle. "The girl said, it's something called a blood test." He explained.

Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth. "_Oh my god no, they shouldn't have taken the blood test, what's going to happen what Inu-yasha true nature is._" She gasped.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"They are going to find out; you're not a complete human. The blood test also gives out your DNA." Kagome explained.

"Is this a bad thing?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes it is a bad thing, you don't know what would happen if they find out." Kagome replied.

"Oh, should we leave then?"

"Yeah, we'll just sneak out." She nodded, looking around for her family.

Her mother was talking to the doctor, while granpa was still praying not noticing the ahnyou's been out for a while now. As for Sota, he was asleep on the bench.

"How did your family know we were here?" Inu-yasha asked.

"It's been all over the news, and before you ask news is a programme which informs you about what's going around in you area." Kagome explained

"You mean they're a bunch of spies?"

"Not entirely. Do you remember at the Ferris wheel, a whole bunch of people were asking me and you questions?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well do you remember people with large video cameras filming us?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't know what a vido camer was"

Kagome stifled the urge to laugh. "He's so cute when he can't pronounce the words properly."

Inu-yasha's mind just cracked. "Is a camer, those large things with lens that flash and stuff?"

"Yes, exactly that, but instead a vid-eo cam-era is to film scenes." She added, straightening out the words properly for him to pronounce it.

"Oh okay, but I still think they're spies."

Kagome giggled.

The nurse opened the door and called over to the doctor.

"_Good this is our chance_." Kagome thought. "Mom, call granpa, and awake Sota, we must leave."

Her mother nodded, and did just that.

The doctor nods in concern. "So, he's not only human, I thought so, did you find out what else he is?"

"The second part of him is unknown doctor, it as if he is some sort of an unknown creature in this world." The nurse answered.

"Hm…interesting." The doctor mumbled, scratching his chin.

"Should I ask him to stay longer for any questions?" The nurse requested.

"It doesn't really matter to me much." The doctor stated.

"Huh?"

"My job is to help and save lives not discover them, it is interesting I agree, but if he disagrees in telling us then it's not our business, I will search into it very well and if I find out his second half I won't say anything." Dr. Kenoske explained. "Anyway I hear he saved a woman's life today, he put his own life on the line for her, and he's a good lad so I won't expose him." He added.

The nurse smiled. "Right; doctor."

The nodded then walked back out the room. "Excuse me miss I have great news…" the doctor started, but noticed they all left without a trace "Hmm, I was going to let them leave tonight, but I guess they already did, but before they'd leave I was going to give them all free tickets to "Sugoi Land" I heard they installed a new ride, oh well, I'll just give it to my niece." He shrugged.

* * *

"Phew, that was a close call." Kagome wisped, catching her breath again. 

"I just never understood why we had to run." Inu-yasha snorted.

"Yeah sis, something good could have come off of it, you'd never know unless you try, that's what mom always says." Sota agreed. "And what if he found out Inu-yasha is dog guy, he could easily tell off to the whole city, since you weren't there to explain things." He added.

Kagome' s eyes nearly popped out at the last statement.

"I wouldn't worry about a thing; the doctor won't do such a thing." Mrs. Higurashi declared.

"But how can I be so sure?" Kagome asked.

"Well…my grandmother used to say. "If he tells, your goose is cooked now."" Her mother grinned.

"Huh? Goose?" Kagome looked at her confused.

"What's with the goose being cooked?" As the hanyou raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "Never mind, let's get in the car."

"Car?" Kagome repeated, something struck her mind. "Oh mom, I forgot the other car at the park!"

"It's already been taken care of, I got Jenske to pick it up for us. Haven't I told you already that nothing slips past me so easily?" She replied.

Kagome smiled. "Mother is always on top." And slid in after Sota.

Mrs. Higurashi and Granpa sat up front as Inu-yasha, Sota, and Kagome sat in the back. (In that specific order)

"Inu-yasha how's your wound, now?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, I told you the pain's gone, but the puncture in my arm still hurts." He answered.

"You see, I told you my prayers are powerful; Inu-yasha is alive and well." Granpa chuckled triumphantly.

"Hn right…" Everyone mumbled.

The car reached the highway again, and sped a little faster. Inu-yasha well aware of it was calmer which surprised Kagome.

The car rendered silent. Kagome couldn't help and peered at Inu-yasha, careful enough not to make him notice her. "_Inu-yasha is thinking about something really seriously, I can tell, I wonder what?_" She wondered. "_Could he be thinking of what happened earlier?_"

**Flashback **

"But…" she was stopped, by his lips touching hers.

Kagome was in shock, of what just happened.

"Shh…enough, Kagome I wouldn't put myself in front of whatever that weapon was, if I thought it was your fault? No I jumped in front of it, because I-I-I love you." Inu-yasha admitted.

"Kagome paused at his last statement. "W-what!"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me; it's the truth." Inu-yasha nodded.

"_Could he really mean that?_" Kagome thought. "_No he's messing me again, he's in love with Kikyo, and we both know that; but he kissed me. I don't know what to believe anymore._" Kagome thought utterly confused.

**End of flashback**

"_Inu-yasha told me he loves me, I love him too, but Kikyo…_" Kagome sighed turning back and looking out the window.

Her mother noticed her; she was looking into her review mirror. "Boy, why is it so quite back there; you guys are usually talking or is it that you're too shy to talk to each other, because we're here?"

Kagome and Inu-yasha bounded up with a blush. "**It's nothing like that!**"

Kagome's family all raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You two are just too cute together."

Kagome blushed like a maniac,

"W-what are you talking about?" As Inu-yasha joined her crimson escapade.

"Why are you two turning red all of a sudden?" her mother asked.

"N-no such thing." They both denied, looking down.

"Hehehe…" Mrs. Higurashi giggled lightly having her fill.

All of the blushing was stopped by a body leaning over on Inu-yasha's side.

"Huh?" He looked over at the boy. "What does he think he is?" As Inu-yasha slightly pushed him up, but he fell back on, he tired again and the same result continued.

Kagome snickered. "Looks like he's pretty fond of you."

"Oh, shut up." He whispered, finally giving up. He didn't want to push him any harder so he wouldn't wake up the tired boy.

"_Inu-yasha might be all tough and rude, but I know he's not like that inside, and proof I see him not waking up my younger brother."_

End of chapter, again, tell me how you like it please I just love reading everyone's reviews, it keeps me smiling once I log onto If you're wonder what Mrs. Higurashi's expression was. "_If he tells, your goose is cooked now._" It really means trouble is ahead or you're in for it or any other statements such as these. This expression is actually from my great grandmother my mom tells me loads of expressions from her grandmother, that she remembers from when she was young. Anyway enough of that. Go on with your life now, I'm outtie cya.


End file.
